Das Hausaufgabenbuch
by Schlangenkind
Summary: Harry Potter steht auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes, bereit allem ein Ende zu setzten. Was ist geschehen? Wer wird ihn aufhalten? Und viel wichtiger: Wird jemand ihn aufhalten? HPxDMxSS
1. I wanna kill my body

_Harry Potter steht auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturmes, bereit allem ein Ende zu setzten. Was ist geschehen? Wer wird ihn aufhalten? Und viel wichtiger: Wird jemand ihn aufhalten?_

**Das Hausaufgabenbuch**

**Teil I: ****I wanna kill my body ... - Ich möchte meinen Körper töten ...**

**FEB 14 DO: **_Ich lache, doch ich lache nicht, ich sehe, doch ich sehe nicht, ich höre, doch ich höre nicht, ich fühle, doch ich fühle nicht, ich weine, doch ich weine nicht, ich sterbe, aber ganz heimlich still und leise. Ihr merkt es sowieso nicht._

Harry war daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute ihn dumm anstarrten. In den 16 Jahren seines Lebens wurde er andauernd angestarrt. Irgendwann hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass es verschiedene Arten von Anstarren gab.

Es gab das _Angewidert_-Starren. Das hatte Harry in seiner Kindheit kennen Petunia und Onkel Vernon hatten ihn immer so angesehen und ihm nur schon durch diesen Blick deutlich gemacht, wie unerwünscht er bei ihnen war.

Für sie war er nur lästiger Ballast. Die anderen Kinder in der Schule hatten ihn auch immer so angesehen. Er wurde von ihnen gemieden. Sie wollten nichts mit einem kleinen, dürren Jungen mit kaputter Brille und viel zu großen Kleidern zu tun haben.

Er galt als seltsam, ein Freak eben, ein Außenseiter. Und obwohl sie ihm niemals zu nahe kamen starrten sie ihn doch andauernd an. Später hatten ihn dann auch die Nachbarn und Eltern von Dudleys Freunden so angesehen.

Damals, als seine Verwandten die nette Geschichte verbreiteten, er wäre ein gewalttätiger Krimineller. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal.

Dann gab es da das _Verachtend_-Starren. Draco Malfoy beherrschte diesen Blick wunderbar, bei dem er Harry musterte, als wäre er etwas besonders widerwärtiges, ekelerregendes. Eine besonders hässliche Schnecke vielleicht.

Harry hatte sich immer gefragt, wie lange der Blonde vor dem Spiegel trainiert hatte, um den Blick so hin zu bekommen (-zweifelsfrei länger, als Harry gebraucht hatte, um ein glaubwürdiges Lachen zu Stande zu bringen) aber nach seinem höchst erfreulichen Zusammentreffen mit Lucius Malfoy war er überzeugt, dass dieser Blick eine angeborene Gabe war.

Dafür, dass er kein Malfoy war, beherrschte der Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape diesen Blick auch erstaunlich gut. Nur fühlte sich Harry, wenn er diesem Blick ausgesetzt war, nicht abscheulich und minderwertig, sondern schlichtweg gehasst.

Er verstand nicht wieso, verstand nicht, warum er für die Taten seines Vaters büßen musste. Aber er wusste auch, dass die Menschen eigentlich keinen Grund brauchten, um ihn zu verabscheuen.

**JAN 03 DI:** _So viele Menschen haben mir gezeigt, dass ich nichts wert bin. Wieso sollten sie sich alle irren?_

In Hogwarts hatte er dann auch zum ersten Mal etwas kennen gelernt, das ihm zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch vollkommen unbekannt war. _Bewundert_-Starren.

Als eine Art Heiliger gesehen zu werden war Harry ganz und gar fremd. Überall sah man ihn an, tuschelte und warf ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht, weil er abartig war, sondern weil er eben der Harry Potter war.

Allerdings erkannte er nur zu schnell die Nachteile dieser Aufmerksamkeit. Die Menschen sahen nämlich nur die blitzförmige Narbe. Den mutigen, scheinbar unbesiegbaren Gryffindor. Nicht den einsamen Jungen, der sich dahinter verbarg. Auch damit fand er sich ab, passte sich an.

Harry zeigte den Menschen, was sie sehen wollten. Er lachte. Würde sterben für seine Freunde. Entkam aus den kritischsten Situationen. Hasste die Slytherins. Sein bestes Fach war VgddK.

Der Junge-der-lebt war nichts weiter, als eine Illusion. Ein Aushängeschild. Und mit jedem seiner Siege über Der-dessen-Name-die-ganze-Zauberwelt-fürchtet stieg sein Wert.

Harry spielte mit. Ein Spiel, dessen Regeln er nicht kannte. Ein Spiel, das einen hohen Einsatz forderte. Sein Leben. Oder seine Seele.

Und dann gab es da noch die letzte und für ihn schlimmste Art zu Starren.

Er hatte nie ein Wort gefunden, das dieses Gefühl beschrieb, wenn er wieder bemerkte, dass die blauen Augen auf ihm lagen. Funkelnde, blaue Augen. Irre Augen.

Seit etwa zwei Jahren war er ihnen ausgesetzt, seit Sirius Blacks Tod. Der einzige Mensch, der immer nur sein bestes wollte, ihn immer nur beschützen wollte. Dafür starb er. Mit dem Wissen Harry ein letztes Mal geschützt zu haben. Leider vor der falschen Gefahr.

Ja, Harry sah den Tod nicht als Gefahr an. Der Tod war etwas natürliches, etwas alltägliches. Nicht nur weil Krieg herrschte. Sondern vor allem, weil er einfach zum Kreislauf der Natur gehörte. Man konnte nicht vor ihm fliehen, dass war ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

Aber man konnte lernen ihn zu akzeptieren oder in Harrys Fall: man konnte ihn sich herbei wünschen. Sich danach sehnen. Ohne fähig zu sein sich selbst in seine Arme zu begeben. Denn der Tod konnte nicht so schlimm sein, wie das Leben. Nun, das musste man wohl etwas präzisieren: der Tod konnte nicht so schlimm sein, wie sein Leben. Die ganze Zeit über wurde er angestarrt, wo er auch hin ging, was er auch tat. Aber das schlimmste, da war sich Harry sicher, waren immer noch diese Augen. Sie verfolgten ihn.

Er sah sie zunächst nur bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle. Aber bald hatte er das Gefühl, die Augen würden ihn auch im Unterricht beobachten. Und in den Gängen. Und im Schlafsaal. Und in der Dusche. Sie waren überall. Verbargen sich hinter Geistern und Gemälden.

Sie verfolgten ihn sogar in seinen Träumen und er brachte nichts Gutes mit ihnen in Verbindung. Irrwitziger Weise war Professor Snapes Klassenzimmer scheinbar der einzige sichere Ort in der Schule. Oh, und der Raum der Wünsche. Die einzigen sicheren Plätze vor Albus Dumbledore.

Und diese Augen machten Harry krank. Physisch, wie psychisch. Er hetzte tagsüber durch die Gänge. Ständig drehte er sich um. Schlief kaum noch. Arbeitete unkonzentriert.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl verfolgt zu werden, so schrecklich, dass Harry sich bald immer beobachtet fühlte, ob nun zurecht oder unrecht. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe mehr. Ja, das war definitiv die schlimmste Art angestarrt zu werden.

**MI 06 AUG: **_Wenn ich sterbe komme ich in den Himmel, denn in der Hölle war ich schon._

* * *_ 7.00 Uhr morgens, in der Großen Halle _* * *

Man konnte also durchaus sagen, dass Harry Potter es gewohnt war angestarrt zu werden. Es war ihm deshalb nicht weniger peinlich, aber er versuchte sich so gut es eben ging anzupassen, so, wie er es immer tat. Das machte er auch an diesem frühen Freitagmorgen.

Kaum hatte er die Große Halle betreten, wurde er angestarrt. Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, obwohl diese ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit doch nun wirklich nichts außergewöhnliches mehr war. Aber diesmal wurde er aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund angestarrt.

Er war Harry Potter. Ein Gryffindor. Ein unpünktlicher, andauernd verschlafender, chaotischer Gryffindor. Im ganzen Schloss wurden regelmäßig Wetten abgeschlossen, wie oft Harry und seine Freunde in diesem Jahr zu spät kommen würden und die Gerüchte, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine es immer wieder schafften rechtzeitig im Unterricht zu sein, waren beinahe schon legendär.

Also was machte _Harry Potter_ um 7.00 Uhr morgens am Frühstückstisch? Anwesend waren momentan nur die Slytherins, ein Großteil der Ravenclaws, einige Hufflepuffs und zwei weitere Gryffindors. Und Professor McGonnagal, sowie Professor Snape. Nicht einmal Direktor Dumbledore war schon auf!

Natürlich konnte die übrigen Schlossbewohner nicht ahnen, dass Harry es genau darauf angelegt hatte. Nach einem heftigen Alptraum hatte Harry nicht mehr schlafen können und sich, zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren, entschlossen sich nicht schlafend zu stellen, sondern schon einmal zum Essen zu gehen.

Er hatte gehofft, dass noch nicht allzu viele wach waren, aber da hatte er sich wohl geschnitten. Nun, immerhin Dumbledore war wirklich noch nicht da, das war ein kleiner Erfolg.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte sich Harry alleine an seinen Haustisch und ignorierte die prüfenden Blicke und das Geflüster. Er betrachtete den reich gedeckten Tisch. Von gebratenem Speck und Ei bis zu Pancakes gab es wirklich alles.

Aber Harry verspürte keinen Appetit. Außerdem würden in 1 1/2 Monaten die Sommerferien anfangen und da war die Chance gross, dass er wieder einmal Diät halten musste. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde. Das letzte Mal hatte er wohl vor Sirius Tod richtig gegessen und das war immerhin fast zwei Jahre her. Ohne Hermine wäre er wohl schon längst elendig verhungert.

Mit seinem Tod hätte er sicherlich eine Massenpanik ausgelöst, dachte Harry mit einem zynischen Lächeln. Wer sollte denn dann für die tolle, weisse Seite Voldemort besiegen? Ein Auror? Wo die es noch nicht einmal wagten ihren Feind beim Namen zu nennen? Harry unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben.

Ja, er verachtete sie. Die ganze, magische Gesellschaft. Sie bauten alle auf ein Kind auf. Ein Kind! Und die meisten würden nicht einmal im Traum daran denken ihm den Rücken frei zu halten, wenn er zum Mörder werden sollte.

Was erwarteten sie eigentlich? Das er einmal mit dem Finger schnippte und Voldemort tot umfiel? Aber na ja, sollte er bei dem Kampf draufgehen, dann ging das schon in Ordnung. So lange er nur Voldemort vorher umbringen würde.

Man würde ihm ein Denkmal bauen und ihn dann vergessen. Er hatte ja niemanden mehr der ihn vermissen würde. Er war nur am Leben um im richtigen Moment zu sterben.

Aber was beklagte er sich eigentlich? Sein Leben war eigentlich ganz okay, wirklich.

Sicher, seine Eltern waren tot, seit er ein Jahr alt war und das nur wegen ihm, aber immerhin war er ja bei seiner Tante und deren Familie aufgewachsen. Gut, sie hassten ihn und behandelten ihn wie einen Sklaven, aber immerhin hatte er meistens ein Dach über dem Kopf. Seit er nach Hogwarts ging bekam er auch regelmäßig zu Essen (ja, ungefähr genau so regelmäßig schlitterte er auch in irgendwelche lebensbedrohliche Situationen).

Aber er hatte hier gute Freunde gefunden, klar Ron kümmerte sich momentan mehr um Hermine, aber schließlich waren sie ja auch ein Paar, da war das ja normal.

Oh Merlin, er sollte wirklich aufhören über sein Leben nachzudenken, bevor er sich am Ende noch übergeben musste.

* * * _7.35 Uhr morgens, in der Großen Halle_ * * *

In Gedanken versunken nippte Harry an seiner obligatorischen Tasse heiße Schokolade, das Einzige, was er noch freiwillig zu sich nahm. Allmählich begann sich die Halle zu füllen und einzig der Griffindortisch war noch halb leer.

Der Geräuschpegel nahm langsam zu und die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich von dem Jungen-der-lebt ab. Dieser nahm das nur erleichtert zur Kenntnis. Als Harry seinen Kakao ausgetrunken hatte zögerte er kurz. Er war es nicht gewohnt morgens noch so viel Zeit zu haben, normalerweise war er damit beschäftigt durch das Schloss zu rennen.

Kurz warf er einen kontrollierenden Blick um sich, dann zog er aus seiner abgetragenen Schultasche ein kleines Buch hervor. Es war ein Kalender und auf einer Doppelseite war jeweils eine Woche untergebracht. In die einzelnen Kästchen konnte man die Hausaufgaben, Geburtstage und andere wichtige Ereignisse eintragen.

Agenda nannte Hermine es, sie hatte ihm das Buch zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Manchmal waren Muggelerfindungen eben doch ganz nützlich. Aber Harry nutzte das Buch nicht, um seine Aufgaben zu notieren, nicht nur zumindest. Es war für ihn ... kein wirkliches Tagebuch, eher ... ein Ort, an dem er seine Gedanken festhalten und ordnen konnte.

Die meisten Einträge hatten nichts miteinander zu tun, es waren kurze Gedanken, Momentaufnahmen, Überlegungen. Er tat gut daran das Buch niemandem zu zeigen, wusste er doch, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden.

Sie würden darüber lachen und nicht den mehr oder weniger versteckten Sinn hinter den Worten sehen. Nach kurzem Zögern und einem weiteren, schnellen Blick nach Links und Rechts schlug er die Seite mit der aktuellen Woche auf. Kurz überflog er seine Aufgaben auf den heutigen Tag.

**FR 20. MAY: **_Tränke: 14 Zoll Aufsatz __Blutbildungstrank Nachteile/Vorteile & Fazit Zauberk.: 12 Zoll Aufsatz Schwebezauber (ungesagt) VgddK: Stupor & Protego (ungesagt) Verwandl.: Maus in drei Frösche verwandl._

Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Harry zufrieden. Ja, die Aufgaben hatte er alle einwandfrei erledigt. Einen Moment lang lies Harry seinen Blick schweifen. Seine Augen glitten durch die Halle und blieben schließlich an ihm vertrauten, sturmgrauen Augen hängen.

Kalt funkelte der Malfoy ihn an, mit seinem typischen Du-bist-nicht-einmal-den-Dreck-unter-meinen-Fingern-wert-Blick an. Harry senkte den Blick. Dann zog er seine Lieblingsfeder und die blaue Tinte hervor und zögerte kurz.

Er wusste nicht, wie er beschreiben sollte, was er fühlte, es gab einfach keine Worte dafür. Nichts war wirklich richtig und nichts war wirklich falsch. Schliesslich schrieb er einfach in kleinen, geraden Buchstaben:

_Krieg ist so viel einfacher als Frieden. Hass ist so viel einfacher als Liebe.  
_  
"Hey, was schreibst du denn da?" Schnell klappte Harry das Buch zu und lächelte seine Freunde an. Doch noch ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, knurrte Ron auch schon: "Verdammt, wieso bist du überhaupt schon wach? Herm hat mich mitten in der Nacht geweckt und du warst nicht mal da!" Harry zuckte die Schultern und lächelte gequält.

"Alptraum."

"Oh."

Einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen und Ron schaffte es betroffen auszusehen.  
"Hast du schon etwas gegessen?", wechselte Hermine rasch das Thema und bedachte ihren viel zu dünnen Freund mit einem scharfen Blick. Schuldbewusst senkte der den Blick.

Die Beiden fragten nie nach, wenn er seine Alpträume ansprach. Früher hatte Harry gedacht, dass sie ihn nicht bedrängen wollten, aber inzwischen fragte er sich manchmal, ob es sie überhaupt interessierte. Nun, zumindest Ron wahrscheinlich nicht.

Ron war einfach gestrickt, er verstand nicht viel von Andeutungen, tiefen Gefühlen, von Trösten und Mut zusprechen. Das war eher Hermines Part. Seit dem Theater, das der Rothaarige in seinem 4. Schuljahr veranstaltet hatte, war ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr die selbe. Sicher, Ron war wieder sein bester Freund, aber Harry vertraute ihm nicht mehr, es stand zu viel unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen und Ron machte sich nicht die Mühe das zu ändern.

Warum Hermine nicht nachfragte, konnte er sich nicht erklären, wollte sie doch sonst immer alles wissen. Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle?

"Harry? Iss!" Hermine schob ihm einen Teller zu, auf dem eine geschälte Orange und ein halbes Butterbrot lagen. Es war nicht viel, aber vermutlich genug, um ihn vom Umkippen abzuhalten.

"Herm, glaubst du nicht, dass Harry auch alleine essen kann?", fragte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen seines Marmeladenbrotes. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Ob der Tatsache, dass Ron offenbar blind wie ein Maulwurf war oder wegen des Spitznamen, das war Harry nicht ganz klar.

Hermine konnte den Namen `_Herm_` auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und einzig Ron überlebte es sie so anzusprechen - und vielleicht Harry. Aber das endete trotzdem immer in einem heftigen Streit. Und Ron hatte wirklich noch immer nicht geschnallt, wie sehr Hermine dieses Kürzel verabscheute.

Harry nannte sie, wenn sie unter sich waren `_Mine_`, damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. Aber Ron hatten sie das nie erzählt, er begriff es ja doch nicht.

"Harry kann ganz offensichtlich nicht alleine essen und da du nichts tust muss ich das eben tun!", erwiderte Hermine kühl. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie sehr dieses Gespräch ihr auf die Nerven ging. Verständlich. Sie führten es seit zwei Jahren jeden Morgen.

"Und nenne mich nicht Herm!"

"Hör doch auf dich wegen dem Namen so aufzuregen, du bist echt nicht auszuhalten, wenn du wieder deine Launen hast, Herm", mampfte Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, denk endlich mal an deine Tischmanieren, das ist ja widerlich! Und hör auf mich so zu nennen, ich kann diesen Namen nicht ausstehen, verdammt!"

Und so ging es weiter. Die Streitereien der Beiden waren berühmt und berüchtigt in Hogwarts und alle, einschließlich der Lehrer, hatten gehofft, dass es aufhören würde, wenn sie erst mal zusammen waren. Aber das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein: ihre Streits wurden noch heftiger, die Beleidigungen fieser, die Zeiten der Funkstille länger.

Ein häufiger Grund für solch einen Streit war, abgesehen von der Sache mit den Spitznamen, auch Rons unerträgliche Eifersucht. Harry konnte wirklich verstehen, warum sich seine Freundin darüber aufregte. Ron ließ sie kaum aus den Augen, versuchte dauernd ihr Vorschriften zu machen und wenn ein anderer Junge es wagte sie auch nur anzusehen rastete er vollkommen aus.

Harry fand auch, dass sein Freund übertrieb. Hermine brauchte eben ihren Freiraum und ehrlich, was war so schlimm daran, wenn Neville eine Frage zu dem Verwandlungsaufsatz hatte? Hermine war dank ihres Wissens und ihrer Noten nämlich die Anlaufstelle für so ziemlich jeden Gryffindor wenn es um schulische Probleme ging.

Denn entgegen der Gerüchte konnte die Jahrgangsbeste nicht einfach bloß Bücher zitieren und auswendig lernen, sie konnte auch fantastisch erklären und hatte Neville sogar in ihrem sechsten Jahr Zaubertränke näher gebracht.

Aber das Theater, das Ron jedes Mal wieder veranstaltete, ging inzwischen allen auf die Nerven, allen voran Hermine. So hatte sie sich diese Beziehung gewiss nicht vorgestellt, Ron ließ sie ja kaum noch mit Harry allein!

Aber der Rothaarige bemerkte offenbar nicht, was für alle Anderen längst offensichtlich war: dass er seine eigene Beziehung zerstörte. Ganz Hogwarts wartete auf den letzten, entscheidenden Krach, auf den Moment, in dem Hermine Ron einen Korb geben würde.

Auch Harry war klar, dass es bald so weit sein würde, aber er versuchte immer wieder das zu verdrängen. Denn er wusste eines mit Sicherheit: Ron würde durchdrehen. Und er durfte es ausbaden.

Also hoffte er im Stillen, dass die Beiden sich doch noch irgendwie zusammenraufen würden, auch wenn er sich für diese Gedanken schämte, wo Hermine doch so offensichtlich unglücklich in dieser Beziehung war. Die Zwei stritten sich noch immer, als sie sich schon längst auf den Weg in die Kerker gemacht hatten und Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass erst Professor Snape die beiden wieder würde zum schweigen bringen können.

* * * _8.10 Uhr, auf den Gängen in Richtung Kerker _* * *

Zum Glück fing der Unterricht bald an. Wie immer hatte der Tränkelehrer auch heute die Tür zum Klassenzimmer noch abgesperrt, so dass die Schüler im Flur warten mussten. Und wie immer standen die Slytherins auf der linken Seite der Tür, wo der Gang tiefer in die Kerker führte, während die Gryffindors auf der rechten Seite blieben, von wo aus es zur Großen Halle ging.

Wie gewöhnlich gab es zwischen den beiden Seiten Blickduelle, aber heute beteiligten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht daran.

Harry fand die Häuserfeindschaft albern. Dass die Kinder nach ihrem Haus beurteilt wurden erschien ihm so unreif und sinnlos. Und seine Freunde waren viel zu sehr in ihre übliche Beziehungskrise vertieft, als dass sie sich um ihre Umgebung hätten kümmern können.

Um sich abzulenken beobachtete Harry die finster oder herablassend drein blickenden Schlangen. Neben den blonden Draco Malfoy hatten sich seine besten Freunde Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott gestellt und unterhielten sich leise.

**JAN 11 FR: **_Manchmal hasst man den Menschen am stärksten, den man am meisten liebt, weil er der Einzige ist, der einen wirklich verletzten kann._

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand nannte man die Drei oft das silberne Trio. Man traf sie vor allem in dem letzten Jahr nur noch zusammen an. Ihrem ohne Zweifel guten Aussehen hatten sie auch den Spitznamen `_Sexgötter_` zu verdanken.

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Parvati und Padma in einer Pflege magischer Geschöpfe-Stunde sehr langweilig war. Aber er wusste auch, dass man ihn und seine Freunde oft als goldenes Trio bezeichnete. Wo Malfoy, Zabini und Nott durch ihr Bad-Boy-Image punkteten, galten sie mehr als die süßen Unschuldsengel. Ein Zitat von Parvati, denn Harry hätte sich selbst niemals als `_süss_` bezeichnet.

Harrys Meinung nach konnte man sie kaum als Trio bezeichnen. Sie waren einfach keine Freunde mehr und verbrachten hauptsächlich ihre Freizeit zusammen, weil es eben von der Allgemeinheit erwartet wurde.

Ron liebte Hermine. Hermine liebte Ron nicht. Und Harry saß irgendwo am Rand und wurde meist nur von Hermine mitgeschleift. Er wurde von Ron geduldet, weil er eben ein Held war.

Manchmal beneidete Harry Malfoy wirklich. Der hatte vielleicht lauter Speichellecker um sich herum, aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste intuitiv, dass Zabini und Nott wirkliche Freunde für ihn waren. Der Blonde war vielleicht ein Bastard, aber er musste auch eine gute Seite haben, denn sonst hätte er keine Menschen wie Zabini zum Freund.

Blaise Zabini hatte schwarze Locken, die er sich bis zu den Schultern hatte wachsen lassen und saphirblaue Augen. Er war selbst im Winter schon braungebrannt, seine Familie stammte aus Italien. Offiziell galten die Zabinis als neutral, inoffiziell als ranghohe Todesser. Wie nahe die Gerüchte an der Wahrheit waren konnte Harry nicht abschätzen, aber es war ihm auch egal.

Für einen Slytherin war Blaise als sehr umgänglich bekannt. Er war freundlich, höflich und hilfsbereit, ausserdem offen und aufgeweckt. Manchmal hatte Harry aus dem Schatten eines Geheimganges heraus die Schlangen beobachtet. Wenn sie unter sich waren verhielten sie sich ganz anders. Blaise zum Beispiel erinnerte ihn manchmal richtig an ein kleines Kind, er war wirklich immer für einen Lacher gut.

Der nach außen hin so unnahbare Theodore Nott mit den braunen, kurz geschorenen Haaren und den olivgrünen Augen war auch nur ein Teenager mit einem interessanten, zynischen Humor.

Und selbst der _Eisprinz-himself_, ein weiterer Spitzname von Parvati, konnte lachen oder seinen Freund durch die Gänge jagen. Harry hatte Hermine von dieser anderen, freundlichen Seite der Slytherins erzählt und sie hatte ihm geglaubt.

Bei Ron hatten sie es erst gar nicht versucht, der Rotschopf reagierte viel zu schlecht auf Veränderungen jeglicher Art. Er hatte sehr klare schwarz-weiss-Vorstellungen von der Welt und daran würde sich sicher nichts ändern. Hermine war da offener.

Vielleicht, weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war und somit nicht von klein auf eingeredet bekam, dass Schwarzmagier böse und Dumbledore gut war. Vielleicht weil ihre Eltern sie dazu erzogen hatten kritisch zu denken. Aber die Brünette setzte sich mit allem auseinander und versuchte immer möglichst objektiv zu urteilen.

Sie war bereit ihre Meinung zu ändern und sie war bereit gewesen regelmäßig mit Harry in die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zu schleichen, einfach nur um Bücher über die schwarze Magie zu lesen. Sie hatten diese Magie nicht benutzt, aber die Theorie erlernt.

Ron hatten sie nie eingeweiht, er wäre direkt zum Direktor gerannt und das konnten sie sich schlichtweg nicht leisten.

Ja, Harry Potter hatte sich von Albus Dumbledore distanziert, wenn auch so unauffällig wie möglich. Schuld daran, da machte Harry sich nichts vor, war der Tod von Sirius, seinem Paten. Er hatte in dieser einen Nacht all sein Vertrauen in den großen Weißmagier mit den irren Augen verloren und es nie wieder zurückgewonnen.

Zuerst nur aus Trotz begann Harry damals sich intensiver mit der schwarzen Magie, Todessern und dem Krieg im Allgemeinen beschäftigt. Er las alte Zeitungen, erkannte die Medienhetzjagd nur zu deutlich wieder, die er ja selbst schon erlebt hatte.

Er beschäftigte sich mit dem Magischen Recht und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, wie rückständig die Zaubergesellschaft eigentlich war. All seine Erkenntnisse fasste er in wenigen Sätzen in seinem Aufgabenbuch zusammen.  
**  
SA 12 SEP: **_In einem Krieg gibt es keine gute Seite. Und auch keine Böse. Es gibt nur zwei verschiedene Gruppen, die sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und töten. Der einzige Unterschied sind ihre Ziele._

Albus Dumbledore hatte einmal durch Harry gesiegt, vor fast sechzehn Jahren. Das Resultat seines Sieges konnte Harry heute sehen. Das Ministerium war korrupt. Die Presse manipulativ. Es herrschte Angst, Unsicherheit, Kriegstreiberei.

Schwarzmagier waren geächtete Leute, wen wunderte es da, dass sie eine Revolution starteten? Als Harry das Spiel des Alten durchschaute, stand er plötzlich vor der Wahl. Tun als hätte er nichts gesehen war keine Möglichkeit, nicht für ihn.

Die Erste so weiter zu machen wie bisher, trotz seines Wissens. Und die Zweite war die Seite zu wechseln. Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Harry war sich im Klaren darüber, das eine Menge Zauberer all ihre Erwartungen in ihn steckten, aber er wusste auch, dass er es war, der am Ende mit seiner Entscheidung leben musste.

**MI 16 SEP: **_Manchmal kommt man im Leben an eine Weggabelung, an der man eine unangenehme Entscheidung treffen muss. Zwei Wege kann man gehen und keiner scheint der Richtige zu sein. Man kann nicht immer das richtige tun, nicht immer gibt es einen goldenen Mittelweg. Jeder macht Fehler. Doch man sollte nie vergessen, dass man mit seinen Fehlern leben muss._

Und so traf Harry ganz allein für sich seine Entscheidung. Still und leise wählte er eine Wahl, von der jeder Andere selbstverständlich gedacht hatte, dass sie schon längstens entschieden war.

Das war im sechsten Schuljahr gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sein abweisendes Verhalten auf die Geschichte mit Sirius geschoben und ihn weitgehend in Ruhe gelassen. Schliesslich zweifelte er nicht an Harrys Loyalität. Niemand zweifelte an Harrys Loyalität und er gab niemandem einen Grund dazu.

* * * _8.20 Uhr, Unterrichtsbeginn im Kerker _* * *

Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken sah Harry zu den Slytherins hinüber und doch durch sie hindurch. Der aufmerksame Theodore bemerkte es als Erster und stieß seinen blonden Freund in die Seite. Nachdenklich musterte dieser den Goldjungen Gryffindors, der direkt zu ihnen starrte und doch durch sie hindurch zu sehen schien.

Granger und Weasley bemerkten nichts von der geistigen Abwesenheit des Goldjungen, sie stritten sich - schon wieder. Potter könnte einem wirklich Leid tun, wäre er nicht der Feind des Lords. Er sah so einsam aus, wie er da zwischen seinen Freunden stand und verloren zu ihnen sah ...

Endlich begann der Unterricht und Professor Snape erschien mit wehendem Umfang. Mit harschen Worten scheuchte er sie alle in das Klassenzimmer und stellte die heutigen Braugruppen zusammen.

Malfoy - Potter, Zabini - Granger, Nott - Thomas, Goyle - Weasley, ...

Diese Gruppen versprachen nur eins: Mord, Totschlag und einen Haufen Explosionen. Seufzend machte Draco dem Potter mit einem klaren Handzeichen deutlich, dass er sich gefälligst zu ihm zu bewegen hatte und dieser folgte widerspruchslos.

Das hätte bei dem Hauslehrer Slytherins ohnehin nur zu saftigen Punktabzügen geführt.

Der Blonde beschloss für sich, dass er Potter die Zutaten holen lassen würde und den Rest selbst übernahm. Schliesslich sollte diese wandelnde Katastrophe auf keinen Fall seine Tränkenote versauen, das wäre ja noch schöner!

Zu seiner großen Überraschung stellte sein Rivale sich gar nicht so blöd an, wie er angenommen hatte. Der Trank war schon beinahe fertig und blubberte inzwischen in einem unangenehm grellen Gelb. Die letzten beiden Zutaten, Birkenholz und zerriebene Flubberwürmer, mussten gleichzeitig hinzugefügt werden und als Harry das Holz und Draco die Würmer in den Kessel fallen ließ, berührten sich für einen kurzen Moment ihre Hände.

Erschrocken zuckte der Slytherin zurück. Potters Hände waren heiß. Nicht fiebrig heiß, sondern wirklich kochend heiß. Die Berührung brannte, eine unangenehme Spannung hielt ihn kurze Zeit gefangen. Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm einen erschrockenen Blick zu.

"Bringen sie eine Probe nach vorne. Auf nächste Woche schreiben sie einen 20 Zoll Aufsatz über die verschiedenen Wirkungen des Trankes!", schnarrte Professor Snape.

* * * _15.30 Uhr, im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum _* * *

Nach seiner letzten Stunde, es war Verwandlung, ging Draco Malfoy rasch mit seinen zwei besten Freunden Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Blaise plapperte in einer Tour und erzählte davon, dass Granger sich wirklich als gute Partnerin im Tränke brauen erwiesen hatte.

Sie schien überhaupt kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er ein Slytherin war. Draco seufzte. Er wusste, es machte seinen Freund glücklich und er gönnte ihm das Glück ja, nur war er eben irgendwie auch eifersüchtig.

Die wildesten Gerüchte rankten sich darum, warum der Schlangenprinz plötzlich nicht mehr ohne Zabini und Nott zu sehen war. Diese Entwicklung nach den Sommerferien im sechsten Schuljahr hatte viele Schüler überrascht, während es für die Eingeweihten eine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Draco hatte sich an seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag in einen Vampir verwandelt, ebenso wie Theo und Blaise. Theodore war der Letzte gewesen, in den Sommerferien.

Für junge Vampire war es vollkommen normal, dass sie sich zu ihresgleichen hingezogen fühlten. Es war keine sexuelle Anziehung sondern eher eine familiäre. Natürlich hielten sie ihr wahres Wesen in Hogwarts unter Illusionen verborgen, denn sonst wären sie schneller Tod, als sie `Schlange` sagen könnten.

Vampire konnten nicht mit jedem x-beliebigen Menschen zusammen sein. Es gab oft nur einen engen Personenkreis der in Frage kam, manchmal war es auch nur eine einzige Person. Sie erkannten ihre möglichen Gefährten an dem Geruch.

Ein potenzieller Gefährte zog jeden Vampir an. Sie konnten sich nicht gegen diesen Sog wehren, es war wie eine Sucht. Da Vampire fast immer dominante Wesen waren, versuchten sie die Gunst ihres devoten Partners zu erringen und diesem zu beweisen, dass sie ihn schützen konnten.

Blaise wäre am ersten Schultag fast zusammengebrochen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Granger seine Gefährtin war. Das Mädchen, dass er jahrelang beschimpft und verachtet hatte. Denn wenn Vampire neben besitzergreifend eines waren, dann beschützerisch. Es hatte Draco und Theo sehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit, Drohungen und Bestechung gekostet um den sonst so aufgedrehten Schwarzhaarigen wieder aus seinem Zimmer zu bekommen. Und nun schien es so, als hätte er doch eine Chance.

Theo hatte es da wesentlich einfacher gehabt, irgendwie zumindest. Seine Gefährten waren, die Ironie lässt grüßen, die Weasleyzwillinge. Theos Glück bestand darin, dass die beiden nicht an der Schule waren und er somit ganz normal leben konnte. Denn noch waren sie jung und solange sich der Gefährte eines Vampirs nicht in seiner direkten Nähe befand verspürte der erst etwa drei Jahre nach seinem Erwachen den Drang seinen Partner zu suchen, vorausgesetzt dieser war schon geboren natürlich. Sein Pech war allerdings, dass Theo einer der sehr wenigen Vampire war, die nicht dominant waren und das machte ihn von seinen Partnern in einer ganz anderen Form abhängig, als er es gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht devot wäre.

Von ihnen dreien war Draco der einzige, der bereits in einer Beziehung steckte, dennoch befand er sich in einer mindestens genauso komplizierten Lage. Sicher, er liebte Severus wirklich, auch wenn es ihn anfangs geschockt hatte, dass sein Gefährte ausgerechnet sein Patenonkel und Zaubertränkelehrer war. Und er wusste auch, dass Severus ihn ebenso liebte.

Das Problem war, dass Severus ein Elb war. Elben waren sehr stolze Wesen und nicht weniger dominant, als Vampire. Zwei dominante Geschöpfe in einer Beziehung waren stets kompliziert.

Warum sie dennoch zusammengehörten hatte Draco in der ersten Schulwoche erfahren und es hatte ihn nicht minder schockiert als Severus selbst. Eine Triade zu sein, daran hatten sie nie gedacht. Es war selten, dass die Magie drei Wesen füreinander bestimmte. Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm.

Eigentlich hatte Draco sich sogar gefreut. Er hatte sich jemanden gewünscht, der ihnen die nötige Ruhe schenken würde und ihr dominantes Verhalten ausglich. Aber niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ausgerechnet Potter sein könnte, der für ihn bestimmt war!

Und doch war es so, egal wie sehr sich Draco zu Beginn dagegen auflehnte. Er konnte nicht mehr gemein zu Potter sein und nahm ihn ohne es zu wollen vor seinen Freunden in Schutz.

Draco wusste, dass Potter der devote Teil in ihrer Beziehung sein musste, denn drei dominante Wesen konnten nicht zusammen auskommen. Er wusste es, sicher, aber verstehen tat er es nicht.

Er verstand nicht, weshalb ausgerechnet der hirnlose, sture Gryffindor devot sein sollte. Mit seiner frechen, vorlauten Art ... Der Blonde seufzte. Es war Unsinn, was er hier redete und das wusste er. Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung hatten die Begriffe `devot` und `dominant` keinerlei Bedeutung, was das Zusammenleben der Betroffenen anging. Menschen und Wesen, die als devot klassifiziert wurden, nahmen nicht zwangsläufig den passiven Part in einer Beziehung ein, im Gegenteil. Dies hing allein von dem Charakter der Person selbst ab.

Mit dieser Einteilung war lediglich die Ausstrahlung eines Geschöpfes gemeint. Eine dominante Kreatur wie der Vampir hatte eine bedrohlich aggressive Ausstrahlung, die andere dominante Wesen dazu brachte unruhig zu werden und anzugreifen. Wenn er also ausrastete und in einen Blutrausch verfiel, so würde Severus ihn niemals beruhigen können, eher würden sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Die Ausstrahlung der Devoten war dagegen niemals aggressiv, egal wie zornig sie auch wurden. Das führte dazu, dass in einer Beziehung zwischen zwei solchen Wesen der eine Part den anderen immer beruhigen konnte, ohne ihn anzugreifen oder dergleichen.

Die Zauberer hatten diese Klassifizierung natürlich völlig missverstanden. So wurden devote Partner heute oft als Sklaven gesehen, gleich wie gleichberechtigt sie auch behandelt wurden. Dies war nur eines von vielen falschen Bildern, das in den Köpfen der Menschen entstanden war und dazu führte, dass die Zauberwelt sich nun in einem Krieg gegen magische Kreaturen befand.

"Alles okay, Draco?", fragte Theo leise, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, das sie sich zu dritt teilten. Draco ließ sich schwer auf sein Bett fallen und stöhnte auf.

"Nichts ist okay", knurrte er. "Er verwirrt mich! Ich will ihm helfen, aber ich darf nicht, ich weiss nicht, ob ich mich vielleicht irre und er es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht ist und es macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Blaise setzte sich neben seinen verzweifelten Freund, den er selten so menschlich erlebte und drückte seine Hand. Sowohl Theo als auch er wussten ganz genau, wer gemeint war, wenn Draco so sprach.

Sie hatten es ebenso wenig verstanden, wie der Malfoyerbe, aber was sollten sie sagen?

Theos Gefährten waren Weasleys und dann auch noch zwei und Blaise hatte eine Zukunft mit Granger, ein Schlammblut und Potters beste Freundin. Sie waren nicht wirklich besser dran.

"Vielleicht solltest du zu deinem Gefährten gehen", schlug Theo schließlich vor. "Ich meine, ihr solltet langsam anfangen um Potter zu werben. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich momentan ziemlich von den Anderen distanziert und vielleicht ist das ja eure Chance ihn zu überzeugen. Ich bin sicher er würde euch zuhören! Und immerhin ist er euer Gefährte, er wird sich also ohnehin zu euch hingezogen fühlen!"

Draco sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

* * * _16.03 Uhr, im Gryffindorturm _* * *

"RONALD DUKE WEASLEY!", brüllte Hermine quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen. "Was zum Teufel fällt dir ein Seamus zu verbieten mich nach den Hausaufgaben zu fragen? Bist du eigentlich nicht mehr ganz dicht? Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin, ich gehöre dir nicht und ich entscheide selbst mit wem ich spreche, hast du das endlich verstanden?"

So sauer war das braunhaarige Mädchen schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Eigentlich hatte Harry mit ihr sprechen wollen. Nur sie zwei, von dem kleinen Bruder zur großen Schwester. Denn nichts anderes war zwischen ihnen, auch, wenn Ron schon in so manchem Wutanfall etwas anderes behauptet hatte. Doch so wie es aussah würde aus dem Gespräch fürs erste nichts werden.

Harry zog es vor sich in den Schlafraum zurück zu ziehen. Wenn diese beiden Naturgewalten aufeinander trafen war es am sichersten sich irgendwo ganz weit weg zu verstecken. Allerdings konnte er selbst durch die geschlossene Tür das Gekeife der Beiden noch hören.

Traurig ließ sich der Junge auf sein Bett sinken. Er hasste Streit. Wenn es Streit gab bekam er immer den größten Teil ab und irgendwie war er auch immer Schuld daran, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Er wollte doch bloß ein bisschen Frieden.

Am liebsten hätte Harry sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, aber das kam ihm dann doch etwas kindisch vor. So holte er mit einem schweren Seufzen sein Hausaufgabenbuch aus der Tasche und begann gedankenverloren herumzukritzeln.

Er schreckte erst auf, als er von unten ein lautes: "Du bist meine Freundin!" hörte. Das konnte nur Ron sein. Dann stellte er mit Schrecken fest, was genau er da in die Ecke seines Kalenders gemalt hatte. Lauter Herzchen mit [style type="italic"]_seinem[/style]_ Namen und mit ... oh verdammt!

**MÄR 24 SA: **_Wir suchen uns immer Menschen, die uns zum lachen bringen, aber am Ende verlieben wir uns doch in die, die uns zum weinen bringen._

Er musste wirklich mehr darauf achten, was genau er zeichnete. Er wusste nur zu genau, sollte Ron etwas von seinen Gefühlen erfahren würde er mehr als nur einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Ron war zu ... verbohrt war das einzige, was Harry gerade einfiel, aber auch dieses Wort traf es nicht wirklich.

Ron hatte seine Vorstellungen von Richtig und Falsch und von denen war er nicht bereit auch nur eine Unze abzuweichen. Er war intolerant gegenüber allem und jedem was anders war, als das, was er kannte. Harry seufzte erneut.

Er wusste, früher oder später würde er Ron verlieren. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden und obwohl das zwischen ihnen schon längst nicht mehr war, was es einst gewesen war tat es einfach weh.

"Nicht mehr, Ron. Nicht mehr." Hermines Stimme. Sie klang irgendwie müde, erschöpft.

"Was soll das denn heißen?", rief Ron, offensichtlich verwirrt.

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Und dann herrschte Stille.

* * * _16.09 Uhr, im Schlaafsaal der siebten Klasse aus Gryffindor _* * *

Es war nun also vorbei. Irgendwie hatte sich Harry das bei den Beiden Schreihälsen viel lauter vorgestellt. Mit mehr Gebrüll und nicht mit diesen einfachen, irgendwie resignierenden Worten.

Der Gryffindor zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal mit Gewalt aufgerissen wurde und heftig gegen die Wand knallte. Ein stinkwütender Ron Weasley betrat den Raum und schien wortwörtlich zu kochen. Im Stillen versuchte Harry sich bereits für die Explosion zu wappnen. Zu Recht.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir die Freundin auszuspannen, du widerliches Stück Dreck?", brüllte der Rotschopf auch schon los.

"A-Aber ich hab doch gar nicht ...", versuchte Harry unsicher zu antworten, aber der aufgebrachte Weasley ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

"Versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen! Ich weiss gar nicht warum ich mich mit so einem Verräter wie dir überhaupt abgebe! Du verdienst meine Freundschaft doch gar nicht!"

Harry wurde immer blasser. Diese Worte verletzten ihn, mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

"Und was schreibst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit in dieses ...", fauchte Ron und entriss dem Schwarzhaarigen sein Hausaufgabenbuch, noch ehe der reagieren konnte. Ron starrte auf die Seiten und falls es möglich war wurde er noch röter als ohnehin schon.

"Ich glaubs nicht!", brüllte er dann auf einmal los. "Ich lebe mit einer verdammten Schwuchtel in einem Raum!" Er trat auf Harry zu, der ängstlich zurück wich, wohlwissend, dass sein ehemals bester Freund gerade vollkommen ausrastete. Der Größere packte ihn noch grob am Kragen.

"Das ist so was von abartig", zischte er. "Du bist ekelhaft, du kleines Stück Scheiße! Du hättest bei den Dursleys versauern sollen! Wahrscheinlich bist du auch noch die Hure der Sytherins oder deines Onkels! Unsere Freundschaft kannst du vergessen! Mit so was wie dir kann man ja nicht befreundet sein!"

Dann schlug er zu. Rons Faust traf Harry unerwartet in den Magen und selbst wenn er es hätte kommen sehen hätte der Kleinere wohl nicht viel dagegen unternehmen können. Der Junge-der-lebt schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Da traf ihn auch schon der zweite und dann der dritte Schlag.

Als Ron ihn losließ, sackte Harry in sich zusammen rollte sich auf dem Boden zu einer Kugel, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung weiteren Schlägen zu entgehen.

Dann hörte er einen Aufschrei und ein lautes "Stupor!".

Die Schläge und Tritte hörten auf und stattdessen spürte Harry, wie jemand zu ihm rannte und sanft durch seine Haare streichelte.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermine klang wirklich besorgt. "Bitte Harry, mach die Augen auf. Es tut mir so Leid, ich hätte euch doch nie allein gelassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte ..."

Ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt und brach zum Ende hin weg. Langsam und vorsichtig hob Harry den Kopf. Verschwommen sah er Hermines verzweifeltes Gesicht, lächelte etwas verunglückt.

Weitere Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam über seine Wange. Wenn sie es wüsste. Sie würde ihn auch beschimpfen, sie würde ihm sagen, dass er abartig war, ein Freak eben. Sicher würde sie dann wieder auf Rons Seite stehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken schluchzte der aufgelöste Junge auf. Dann sprang er rasch auf, ohne auf seine Schmerzen, Hermine oder Neville und Seamus zu achten, schnappte sich seinen Kalender und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus.

**DEZ 17 FR: **_Es braucht nur ein Wort um einen Menschen zum weinen zu bringen, aber es braucht tausend Worte um die Tränen wieder zu trocknen._

Kurz darauf hörte er Rufe hinter sich, Hermine, die mit schriller Stimme immer wieder nach ihm rief. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich stehen zu bleiben. Sicher hatte Ron es ihnen inzwischen gesagt, sicher verachteten sie ihn nun.

Schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz in der Brust zusammen, doch er rannte weiter. Er konnte sich ihren verachtenden Blicken jetzt nicht stellen, er war nicht bereit dafür. Und vielleicht würde er es nie sein.

* * * _17.21 Uhr, auf dem Astronomieturm _* * *

Hätte man Harry später gefragt, warum er ausgerechnet zum Astronomieturm gelaufen war, er hätte wahrscheinlich keine Antwort geben können. Oder vielleicht hätte er gesagt, dass da diese leise Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen wäre, dieser untrügliche Instinkt, der ihn hier her geführt hatte, als ob sein Körper verstanden hatte, was sein Geist erst begriff, als er zwischen den, von dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne beleuchteten Zinnen stand.

Hier oben wehte ein scharfer Wind und der Junge in seiner dünnen Sommerkleidung fröstelte. Es war schön hier oben. Ruhig. Friedlich. Der Wind trocknete seine Tränen und trieb ihm Neue in die Augen.

Die Kälte ließ ihn erzittern und sich gleichzeitig lebendig fühlen.

Sanft strich der Gryffindor mit seinen starren Fingern über die raue Mauer, genoss die Wärme, die die Steine aussandten und die von dem heißen Mittag herrührte, als die pralle Sonne direkt auf das Gebäude gestrahlt hatte.

Hier, wo er zum ersten Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit wirklich alleine war, konnte er sich endlich über einige Gedanken und Gefühle klar werden, die er schon so lange in sich trug und Entscheidungen treffen, die längst überfällig waren.

Es tat Harry gut die frische Luft zu atmen, allein zu sein. Denn so sehr er die Einsamkeit verabscheute so sehr sehnte er sich auch danach. Sie war etwas vertrautes, etwas, dass er kannte und mit dem er umgehen konnte.

Ja, Harry sehnte sich nach Nähe, aber gleichzeitig bedrängte sie ihn, machte ihm Angst. Es waren keine schlechten Gefühle, aber er kannte sie nicht und das verunsicherte ihn. So floh er immer wieder, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde.

Erst erkundete er das Schloss, später war er häufig in der Küche anzutreffen, auch wenn die Hauselfen nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Er war ein gern gesehener Gast bei ihnen. Irgendwann war er sogar in die Kammer des Schreckens geflüchtet, einfach weil seine Freunde ihn unbewusst überforderten.

Und jetzt war er hier, auf dem Astronomieturm. Früher war er aus einem ganz simplen Grund niemals hier her gekommen. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst, der Versuchung nicht widerstehen zu können. Denn ja, Harry hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt sein Leben selbst zu beenden.

Gerade in der Zeit nach Sirius Tod war es nur Hermine gewesen, deren aufbauende Worte und deren Freundschaft ihn davon abhielt einfach ein Gift aus Snapes Vorratskammer zu klauen.

Wirklich erklären, warum er jetzt hier war, konnte er auch nicht. Es war nicht so, als wäre die Versuchung nicht mehr vorhanden, im Gegenteil. Noch immer konnte er Rons Worte hören, den Hass in seinen Augen sehen.

Harry wusste, dass sein Auge vermutlich geschwollen war und einem schönen Regenbogen glich. Seine Rippen und sein Bauch taten auch etwas weh, aber es war auszuhalten.

Neugierig lehnte er sich etwas über die Mauer, sah an der Mauer des Turmes hinab. Dort, ganz weit unten, blühte das grüne Gras. Es war schrecklich tief, sicher etwa fünfzig, wenn nicht gar einhundert Meter. Ein Fall aus dieser Höhe würde tödlich enden, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Es wäre so leicht. Nur ein kleiner Schritt. Ein Unfall, würde man später sagen, vielleicht auch ein Mord hinter dem ganz sicher Voldemort steckte. Es war so leicht, viel zu leicht diesen ganzen Mist endlich zu beenden. Was hielt ihn noch hier?

Seine Eltern waren tot, Sirius war tot, seine Verwandten hassten ihn, seine Freunde hassten ihn, seine große Liebe hasste ihn. Nein, es gab wirklich nichts, was ihn noch hier halten konnte ...

Vorsichtig stützte Harry sich auf seine Hände auf, die sich auf dem unebenen Stein schnell aufschürften. Er bewegte sich langsam und verlagerte sein Gewicht konzentriert. Und dann stand er auf der Mauer des Turmes. Der Wind stieß ihn beinahe hinunter, doch Harry gelang es mit viel Mühe sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Schwankend stand er da und starrte sehnsüchtig in den Abgrund.

Sein Hausaufgabenbuch lag auf dem Boden, durch den Wind war es auf einer Seite aufgeschlagen.

**DO 23 AUG: **FERIEN _Die Liebe ist wie eine Droge, entweder sie zeigt dir das Paradies oder sie bringt dich um.  
_

Und ein wenig darunter, irgendwo zwischen dem 25. und dem 26. August hatte Harry mit zittriger Schrift quer über die Seite geschrieben:

_Manchmal kommt man im Leben an einen Punkt, an dem man nur falsche __Entscheidungen treffen kann. Oder vielleicht besteht das ganze Leben aus falschen Entscheidungen, die wir uns so zurecht legen, dass sie uns `richtig` erscheinen._

* * * _17.00 Uhr, irgendwo zwischen der Bibliothek und den Kerkern _* * *

Theo und Blaise hatten beschlossen noch in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Theo um zu lernen und Blaise um Hermine zu treffen. Also begleiteten sie Draco, der sich auf den Weg zu Severus Büro machte. Sie gingen durch die düsteren Kerkergänge, als sie plötzlich lautes Rufen hörten.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, bitte!", schrie eine verzweifelte Stimme. Dann bog plötzlich ein Mädchen um die Ecke und rannte direkt in sie hinein. Es war nur Blaise` schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass das Mädchen nicht stürzte.

"Tschuldigung", nuschelte die und wollte sich vorbei drängen, doch Blaise erwischte sie am Ärmel. Als das Mädchen jetzt zu ihnen aufsah erkannten sie zu ihrer Überraschung Hermine Granger. Die Gryffindor sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Ihre Wangen zierten Tränenspuren, ihre Augen waren vom Weinen geschwollen und rot. Verzweifelt zerrte sie an ihrer Hand, die Blaise immer noch umklammert hielt. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als er die Tränen seiner Gefährtin sah.

"Was ist los?", fragte er ungewohnt sanft. Hermine sah den Braunhaarigen überrascht an, als sie den freundlichen Ton vernahm. Auch die üblichen Beleidigungen fehlten. Stattdessen sah Zabini sogar richtig ... besorgt aus.

Später wusste die Muggelgeborene selbst nicht mehr, was über sie gekommen war. Fest stand, sie fühlte sich wohl in der Nähe der Slytherins und die Sorge um ihren Freund brachte sie beinahe um.

"I-Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um Harry! Ich hab vorhin mit Ron Schluss gemacht und-und e-er ist einfach zu Harry gegangen und hat-hat ihn geschlagen! Und er hat ihn widerlich genannt und Harry ... ich ... er sah so verletzt aus und was wenn ich ihn jetzt auch noch verliere? Er war doch schon die ganze Zeit so komisch und hat fast nichts mehr gesagt ... Sirius` Tod, er-er hat ihn fast umgebracht! Was wenn er jetzt irgendwas Dummes macht? Ich will ihn doch nicht verlieren, er ist doch alles, was ich habe ...!", schluchzte sie.

Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihr los war, es sprudelte einfach alles aus hier raus. Die Reaktionen der drei Schlangen fielen unterschiedlich aus.

"Was?" Nott.

"Wo ist Potter?" Malfoy.

"Du hast mit Weasley Schluss gemacht?" Zabini.

Warum grinste der Schwachkopf eigentlich?

Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch, als auch Zabini das gesamte Ausmaß der Worte seiner Gefährtin realisierte.

Vor allem der Blonde erstaunte das Mädchen. Sie wusste von Harry, dass die Slytherins auch herumalbern konnten, aber dass gerade Malfoy sich Sorgen um seinen Intimfeind machte überraschte sie. "Wieso denkst du, dass Potter sich etwas antun will?", fragte schließlich Theodore Nott mit neutraler und vernünftiger Stimme.

"Einmal, da habe ich ... ich habe das Buch gelesen. Dieses Hausaufgabenbuch, in das er immer rein kritzelt. Ich hab es ihm geschenkt. Es lag auf dem Boden, ich habe gerade Ron gesucht und sonst war niemand im Schlafsaal. Und da ... ich hab nur diese eine Seite gelesen, aber die Sprüche, die er da aufgeschrieben hat, ich kann sie einfach nicht mehr vergessen. Und alles ... alles drehte sich um Selbstmord. Und ganz unten stand:

**SO 20 SEP: **_Ich werde gehen und nie mehr zurück kommen. Weine nicht! Ich bin es nicht wert._

Was wenn er jetzt irgendwas macht? Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten ... Ich muss ihn finden!" Hermine war völlig am Ende. Sanft zog Blaise das aufgelöste Mädchen in seine Arme. Dracos Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske.

"Wir müssen ihn finden." Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos, aber seine Freunde wussten, dass Draco einfach alles versuchte, um nicht sofort durchzudrehen.

"Wir sollten zu Snape", schlug Theo plötzlich vor. "Er kennt das Schloss und auch so manchen Geheimgang ... Und ausserdem geht die ganze Sache ihn auch etwas an!"

Draco wäre am liebsten sofort losgestürmt, aber er wusste, Theodore hatte Recht. Hogwarts war zu gross und Pot-Harry konnte überall sein. Der Blonde wollte bereits los stürmen, als Hermine sich zappelnd aus Blaise` Umarmung befreite.

"Ich komme gleich nach, ich muss nur schnell was holen", murmelte sie und stürmte um die Ecke. Es war ihr in diesem Moment egal, dass die Schlangen aus ihrer Sicht heraus total komisch reagierten. Alles, was zählte, war jetzt Harry zu finden. So schnell, wie irgend möglich. Und sie wusste, es würde nicht reichen, wenn sie das Schloss durchstreiften.

Gott sei Dank hatte Harry ihr noch vor Kurzem verraten, wo er die Karte des Rumtreibers versteckt hatte. In dem Schlafsaal war es zu unsicher gewesen, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte bemerkt, dass irgendjemand seine Koffer durchwühlt hatte.

Damals hatten sie nicht gewusst, wer es gewesen sein könnte, aber nach dem heutigen Tag hatte Hermine da einen rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Weasley im Verdacht, der überhaupt keine Hemmungen zu haben schien seinen angeblichen besten Freund auf jede nur erdenkliche Art zu verletzen.

Das war nicht der Ron, den sie in der ersten Klasse kennen gelernt hatte. Aber Hermine kam auch nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob dieser Ron, den sie heute gesehen hatte, nicht der wahre Ron war. Der Gedanke tat weh, aber er war letztendlich nicht so schmerzhaft, wie die Angst Harry zu verlieren.

Harry. Sie hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt. Nicht so verliebt, wie manch einer das vielleicht deuten würde. Der kleine, schmale Schwarzhaarige mit den wirren Haaren und den großen, unschuldigen Augen hatte sie sofort in ihren Bann gezogen.

Zu Anfang hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie sie mit dem berühmten Jungen umgehen sollte, es war immerhin Harry Potter. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie begriff, dass Harry genau so ein Kind war, wie sie und dass er eigentlich nur normal sein wollte. Das wurde ihm aber vergönnt, wie so vieles im Leben.

Keuchend und schlitternd kam sie endlich vor der Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer des Zaubertrankprofessors zum stehen und erst, als sie bereits geklopft hatte, fragte sie sich, was zum Teufel sie hier eigentlich machte.

Doch um über ihre Motive und ihr Verhalten nachzudenken fehlte ihr schlichtweg die Zeit, denn im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Hermine hatte Snape noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen. Wütend, ja. Aber ganz sicher nicht so verzweifelt.

"Wie sollen wir ihn den finden?", murmelte Draco Malfoy mutlos. Und dann, noch leiser, sodass es kaum zu hören war: "Vielleicht ist es ja schon zu spät."

"Ich habe eine Idee", erklärte die Gryffindor und bemühte sich um eine möglichst feste Stimme. Rasch faltete sie die Karte auseinander, zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach klar und deutlich: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"

Fasziniert beobachteten die (Ex-)Slytherins, wie auf dem zuvor leeren Papier Linien entstanden, die sich langsam zu einem Grundriss von Hogwarts formten. Hastig begann Hermine die Karte abzusuchen, bis sie plötzlich erstarrte.

"Er ist auf dem Astronomieturm!", hauchte sie entsetzt.

Dann rannte sie. In der grausamen Gewissheit, dass sie zu spät sein würde.

**APR 30 DO: **_Sage einem Menschen so oft du kannst, dass du ihn lieb hast. Denn der Tag wird kommen, an dem es zu spät ist._

* * * _17.30 Uhr, auf dem Astronomieturm _* * *

Reglos starrte Harry in den Abgrund. Noch immer pfiff ihm der Wind um die Ohren, die allmählich zu schmerzen begannen. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, worauf er wartete.

Darauf, dass plötzlich Ron aus dem Nichts stürmen und ihn aufhalten würde? Ihm sagen würde, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte und weiterhin sein Freund sein wollte?

Heiße Tränen liefen über die blassen Wangen, denn Harry wusste, dass das nur ein Wunschtraum war, eine Illusion. Der Weasley änderte seine Meinung niemals, nicht, wenn er so entschlossen war und so ausrastete.

Aber warum sprang er dann nicht, was ließ ihn innehalten, zögern? Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht erfassen, dieses Wissen, das sich vor ihm verschloss. Als hätte er noch etwas zu verlieren.

Gequält schloss er die Augen, versuchte seine Gedanken zum verstummen zu bringen. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Warum nur musste er immer stark sein?

Er wollte nicht stark sein, für niemanden! Er wollte doch einfach nur eine Schulter haben an der er sich aus mal ausweinen konnte, eine Hand, die ihn hielt, wenn die Verzweiflung ihn zu verschlingen drohte.

Aber so etwas wie Liebe war ihm nicht vergönnt, er verdiente sie nicht. Und ein wenig schämte Harry sich dafür, sich etwas so kostbares zu wünschen, wo er doch gar nicht das Recht hatte, es zu erhalten.

Es wurde langsam dunkel. Vielleicht würde gleich eine besonders heftige Windböe kommen und ihn endgültig in den Abgrund reißen. Es endlich beenden.

Ohne seinen Willen und doch nicht gegen ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich so kraftlos, Müdigkeit überkam ihn.

Er war all das hier Leid.

Diesen Krieg. Diese Welt. Dieses Leben.

**SA 25 SEP:**_Die Frage ist nicht, wer mich lassen wird, sondern wer mich aufhalten wird._

Dann erklangen Schritte, das Knallen einer Tür. Harry wusste, er musste jetzt springen. Sonst würde er nie wieder eine Chance bekommen. Denn seinen Plänen entzog man sich nicht so einfach. Das hier würde Konsequenzen haben, Konsequenzen, die Harry niemals erleben wollte.

Aber irgendwie konnte er trotzdem nicht. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihm schien doch noch so etwas wie Hoffnung zu haben, wo auch immer er sie her nahm. Aber nein, es war sinnlos. Er würde nur wieder enttäuscht werden.

Er müsste sich Ron stellen. Und Hermine. Und Malfoy. Und Snape. Er sah ihre Gesichter vor sich, höhnisch und verzerrt.

"Wir hassen dich! Du bist nichts wert!", riefen sie gemein.

Nein! Er wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen! Warum ließ man ihn nicht einfach in Frieden? Harry hörte den keuchenden Atem mehrerer Personen. Sie waren ganz nahe. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig erreichten. Er hatte sechzehn Jahre lang darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand half.

Diese Geschichte würde enden, hier und jetzt.

Harrys erschöpfter Körper forderte sein Tribut, er sackte in sich zusammen. Das Letzte, was er spürte, bevor bodenlose Dunkelheit ihn übermannte, war, dass er fiel.

Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl der Freiheit durchströmte ihn.

Der Wind schlug eine neue Seite des Hausaufgabenbuches auf.

**DO 30 SEP: **_Manchmal muss man einen Menschen, den man liebt, loslassen, damit er glücklich sein kann, auch, wenn man selbst daran zerbricht._

Es ist nicht so, als würden diese Worte ein Trost sein. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung. Nur die Bitte eines Menschen, der alles verloren hat und nichts mehr sieht, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Eine Bitte nach Vergebung.

_"Wirst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Luna?"_

_"Deine Entscheidung wird die richtige sein."_

_"Sag Severus und Draco ... sag ihnen, dass ich sie hasse._

_Sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe._

_Aber sag ihnen, nicht, dass ich geweint habe, als ich das sagte."_

Aber manchmal kann man nicht vergeben, Taten nicht vergessen. Bis man irgendwann begreift, dass der Andere sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hat. Nur Vergebung, mehr nicht. Und weil man ihn liebt, wird man es tun. Harry weiss das. Es ist vielleicht nicht fair, aber was soll ich sagen?

**C`est la vie.**

**

* * *

**

Hm. Obwohl ich es eigentlich vermeiden wollte, ist Ron doch ziemlich klischeehaft geworden. Andererseits hat seine Freundin gerade mit ihm Schluss gemacht und er hat sie geliebt. Nope, keine Entschuldigung. Nur eine Erläuterung.

Vielleicht hat es ja dem ein oder anderen gefallen. Es ist ein TwoShot, zweites Kapitel wird bei Interesse hochgeladen. Ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen.

Liebe Grüsse,

euer Schlangenkind


	2. because my soul is already dead

Teil II ... because my soul is already dead! - ... denn meine Seele ist bereits tot!

DI 17 FEB: Das Einzige was viele Menschen davon abhält sich umzubringen, ist die Angst das es schief geht und sie überleben.

Die Sekunden schienen sich ewig hinzuziehen. Wie das eben so ist, mit schrecklichen Momenten: sie wollen einfach nicht zu Ende gehen. Als würde sich die Welt nur noch im Zeitlupentempo drehen. Das Herz schlägt einem hart gegen die Brust, tausende von Gedanken rasen einem durch den Kopf, ohne, dass man einen von ihnen erfassen könnte. Es sind diese Momente, in denen wir hundert Sachen gleichzeitig wahrnehmen, ohne auch nur eine davon zu begreifen.

Hermine rannte. Glücklicherweise schien zumindest Hogwarts auf ihrer Seite zu sein, denn die Treppen, Porträts und Geheimgänge schienen sie regelrecht zu führen. Ob sie auf ihrem Weg anderen Lehrern oder Schülern begegnet war, konnte das Mädchen im Nachhinein nicht mehr genau sagen.

Was spielte es schon für eine Rolle, wenn Gryffindor ein paar Punkte verlor, weil sie auf den Fluren rannte? Nein, sie konnte die Schulregeln nicht berücksichtigen, nicht, wenn sie in Gefahr lief ihren besten Freund zu verlieren. Und wenn sie da an Rons Gesicht dachte, nachdem sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, dann war Harry nun wohl auch ihr einziger Freund.

Hermine hatte ihrem Körper alles abverlangt, was dieser ihr geben konnte. Sie hatte sich selbst gezwungen den doch recht weiten Weg von Professor Snapes Büro bis zum Astronomieturm, dem höchsten Ort in ganz Hogwarts zu rennen, in einem Tempo von dem ihre ehemalige Sportlehrerin nur träumen konnte.

Jetzt aber, als sie die zahlreichen Stufen hinauf hastete und den keuchenden Atem der Slytherins hinter sich hörte, fühlte sie sich schwach. Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Von Verzweiflung getrieben mobilisierte sie ihre letzten Kräfte, zwang ihre Füsse Schritt für Schritt den Turm zu erklimmen.

Und dann hatte sie es geschafft.

Wie in einem Traum taumelte das Mädchen durch die aufgerissene Tür. Frische Luft schlug ihr entgegen, klärte ihre Gedanken. Der heftige Wind ließ ihren Körper erzittern, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Sicht verschwamm und doch sah sie die schmale Gestalt Harrys seltsam klar, wie sie dort auf der Brüstung stand. Fast schon gewaltsam wurde sie zur Seite gestoßen, wer es war spielte keine Rolle.

Hart kam sie auf dem steinernen Boden auf und sie glaubte regelrecht zu hören, wie ihre Rippen brachen. Trotz dem harten Aufprall verspürte Hermine keine Schmerzen. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper, ihr Blut schien zu kochen. Fest hefteten sich die tränenerfüllten, braunen Augen auf ihren Freund.

Sie wusste, Snape würde ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie sah, wie der zierliche Junge in sich zusammensackte. Die Gryffindor wollte schreien, doch kein Laut verließ ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle. Dann fiel er.

SO 04 JAN: Selbstmord wird nicht gewählt. Er geschieht dann, wenn die Fähigkeit die Schmerzen zu ertragen von den Schmerzen übertroffen wird.

An die folgenden Minuten würde sich Hermine später nur noch schwach erinnern können. Alles erschien ihr wie ein schlechter Witz, ein Alptraum. `Er darf nicht fallen!`, dachte sie. `Er darf nicht fallen!`

Neue Kraft floss durch ihre Adern und obwohl es ihr unmöglich war sich erneut aufzurichten, spürte sie, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Dass sie etwas tun konnte. Es war ihr letzter Gedanke, ehe sie in eine tiefe Finsternis fiel.

In einigen Stunden würde das Mädchen in Hogwarts Krankenstation erwachen und sich nur noch verschwommen an die Geschehnisse des Abends erinnern können. Aber das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit würde bleiben.

Niemand wusste später noch, was damals auf dem Turm geschehen war, was zu jener Zeit seine schützende Hand über Harry James Potter legte und sein Leben beschützte. Es existierte keine einleuchtende Erklärung für sein Überleben.

War es der heftige Wind gewesen? Reiner Zufall? Ein plötzliches Hervortreten seiner Instinkte? Oder war es etwa die Magie, welche die Luft um sie herum auszufüllen schien und ihnen beinahe den Atem nahm?

Ja, Harry fiel. Hart schlug sein Körper auf dem Boden auf. Direkt vor Severus Snapes Füßen.

DO 25 APR: Der Tod ist kein Unglück für den, der stirbt, sondern für den, der überlebt.

* * * * * * Hier und Jetzt in den tiefen des menschlichen Geistes- oder doch dort drüben? * * * * * *

Harry fühlte sich wunderbar leicht während er nahezu haltlos durch die Dunkelheit glitt. Es schien ihm, als hätte er all seine Sorgen fallen gelassen, als hätte die herrschende Finsternis seine Seele befreit.

Warum nur hatte er sich sechzehn Jahre lang durch das Leben gequält, wo er doch das hier hätte stattdessen erhalten können? Mehr und mehr verlor er sich in der Endlosigkeit, genoss den tiefen Frieden.

Und so war es beinahe ein Schock, als sein Körper mit purer Gewalt fortgerissen wurde. Harry schrie auf vor Schmerz. Er konnte nicht zuordnen, welche Macht ihn mit sich nahm und noch viel weniger vermochte er sich ihr zu widersetzen.

Eben noch leicht und schwerelos fühlte sich sein Körper nun bleischwer an, vollkommen verkrampft und unbeweglich. Ein Wimmern verließ seine spröden Lippen, ehe er erneut in die Dunkelheit eintauchte.

Doch dieses Mal war alles anders. Der Junge wandelte nicht auf dem schmalen Grad des Hinübergleitens. Sein Zustand schwankte zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Schlaf, unruhige Träume plagten ihn. Harry Potter lebte.

Um welchen Preis, würde sich nur zu bald zeigen.

SO 21 MÄR: Auch ein Schiff ist im Hafen am besten aufgehoben. Aber dafür wurde es nicht gebaut.

* * * * * * 3.00 Uhr, Lehrerwohnung Professor Snape * * * * * *

Seit etwas über neun Stunden wachten Severus und Draco nun schon an dem Bett ihres verletzten Gefährten. Ihren untrüglichen Instinkten folgend hatten sie sich geweigert den Knaben in die Krankenstation und somit Madame Pomfreys Obhut zu übergeben.

Keiner der Beiden zweifelte an den Fähigkeiten der ausgebildeten Heilerin und da sie als Arzt unter einem magischen Schweigeschwur stand, war es ihr auch unmöglich etwas über das Geheimnis des Schülers zu verraten.

Nein, der wahre Grund für das Flachfallen des Krankenflügels war niemand anderes als Blaise Zabini. Draco nahm es seinem Freund nicht übel, er wusste, in dieser Situation hätte er kaum anders reagiert. Kein Vampir war in der Lage sein inneres Wesen zurück zu halten, nicht wenn es um den eigenen Gefährten ging.

Der Malfoy wollte keinen Kampf mit seinem Freund riskieren, jetzt, wo sie alle unter Druck standen und unzurechnungsfähig waren. Er bedauerte den jungen Italiener, wirklich. Und ja, auch Granger tat ihm Leid. Sie hatte es von allen Schlammblütern am wenigsten verdient.

Aber sein Herz schlug für Harry und aus diesem Grund drehten sich seine Gedanken einzig um den Potter, der bleich und abgemagert in Severus Räumen auf einem schmalen Bett lag, welches der Tränkemeister kurzerhand aus einer Blumenvase transformiert hatte.

Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor von den Zinnen gestürzt war, hatte er für einen Moment geglaubt, es wäre alles verloren. Es erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, dass sein Gefährte nicht den Turm hinuntergefallen war, sondern zurück auf die Aussichtsplattform, wobei er die aufgestellten Teleskope nur knapp verfehlte.

Selbstverständlich war das kein Zufall gewesen und es hatte lange Zeit gebraucht, bis Draco wirklich verstanden hatte, was dort oben wirklich geschehen war. Seine Erinnerungen waren wirr und vermutlich stand er noch immer unter Schock, er hatte sich schließlich geweigert den Beruhigungstrank von Severus zu trinken.

Er konnte das Schicksal nicht herausfordern, in dem er nun schlief und seinen ganz offensichtlich labilen Gefährten sich selbst überließ. Da konnte sich sein Pate den Mund fusselig reden und Schlaf wurde ohnehin immer überbewertet.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben rekapitulierte er also die letzten Minuten vor Harrys Fall. Er war gerade dabei angelangt sich zu fragen, wie schwerwiegend die Folgen für Granger wohl sein würden, als er spürte wie der Jüngste im Bunde unruhig wurde.

Harry erwachte.

FR 07 SEP: Eines Tages wird alles gut werden, das ist unsere Hoffnung. Heute ist alles in Ordnung, das ist unsere Illusion.

* * * * * 3.15 Uhr, Lehrerwohnung Professor Snape * * * * * *

Seine Gedanken, zuvor zusammenhangslos und träge, klärten sich und mit ihnen durchdrang auch der stetig pochende Schmerz sein Bewusstsein. Harry stöhnte leise. `Wo war er?`, war das Erste, das ihm bewusst durch den Kopf schoss. Und dann: `Was ist passiert?`

Er spürte feinen Stoff unter seinen Fingern. Lag er in einem Bett? Dann, unendlich langsam, kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Bild für Bild tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Hermine, wie sie mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte … Ron, der sein Buch gelesen hatte … der Turm … die Schritte.

Enttäuschung wallte in Harry auf. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Das war offensichtlich. Vielleicht war er zu langsam gewesen oder er hatte sich durch sein vermaledeites Glück nur jeden Knochen gebrochen, konnte aber wie durch ein Wunder letztendlich doch gerettet werden. Möglicherweise hasste ihn das Schicksal auch einfach nur.

Da nun allmählich mehr und mehr die Gefühle in seinen Körper zurückkehrten und er seine verkrampften, schmerzenden Glieder zu spüren vermochte, drang auch sein Geist mehr und mehr an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.

Was Harry als nächstes bemerkte, verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. Es roch nicht steril wie in einem Krankenzimmer. War er nicht bei Poppy Pomfrey, der guten Seele von Hogwarts? Wenn nicht, wo dann? Ob man ihn wohl zu Dumbledore gebracht hatte? Eventuell wollte dieser die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich seiner entledigen in dem er ihm jegliche medizinische Behandlung untersagte.

Aber das war Unsinn. Dumbledore konnte nicht riskieren, dass er plötzlich verstarb. Nicht, solange Voldemort sich bester Gesundheit erfreute.

Ängstlich und doch auch ein wenig neugierig öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen, nur um sie sogleich wieder aufstöhnend zu schließen. Es war in dem für ihn unbekannten Raum zwar nicht wirklich hell, aber in diesem Moment kam ihm selbst das sanfte Flackern des Feuers wie eine schmerzhaft grelle Neonlampe vor.

Harry startete einen zweiten Versuch, zwang sich dieses Mal die Augen offen zu behalten. Immerhin gelang ihm das nach einigen weiteren Versuchen auch, nicht, dass es sonderlich viel brachte.

Ohne seine Brille konnte er nur verschwommene Farbflecken ausmachen, die ihm allesamt so neu und doch so vertraut vorkamen. Dann nahm er zum ersten Mal die warme Hand wahr, welche seine eigene fest umklammert hielt und die Finger, die sanft über seine Wange strichen. Dann spürte er kühles Metall auf seiner Nase und seine Sicht klärte sich. Jemand hatte ihm die seine Brille aufgesetzt.

Da er nun fähig war seine Umgebung klar zu erkennen, stieg ein böser Verdacht in ihm auf. Es gab nicht viele Orte an die man ihn gebracht haben konnten und die dunkel gehaltene Einrichtung sprach auch für sich. Zögerlich, nicht sicher ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, wandte er den Kopf und blickte direkt in vertraute, schwarze Augen.

Verständnislos starrte Harry seinen Zaubertranklehrer an. Wieso war er hier? Warum hatte Snape ihn noch nicht umgebracht? Und wieso zum Teufel waren diese Augen so ganz anders als sonst, so sanft und überhaupt nicht hasserfüllt? All diese Gedanken wirbelten ihm durch den Kopf. Nein, Harry verstand wirklich nicht.

„Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Snape und klang dabei aufrichtig besorgt. Verwirrt und hilflos wandte Harry den Blick ab und traf auf vertraute, graublaue Augen. Malfoy. Und er sah richtig freundlich aus.

Merlin, da versuchte er mal eben sich umzubringen und schon drehten alle am Rad!

„Was … warum …?", krächzte Harry, brach aber wieder ab. Seine Stimme klang furchtbar. Und nebenbei sei erwähnt, dass er selbst nicht wirklich sicher war, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Du bist vom Turm gestürzt, erinnerst du dich?"

Snapes Stimme klang ruhig und distanziert wie ein Lehrer eben zu seinem Schüler sprach. Allerdings fehlte der herablassende Unterton, an den Harry sich in den vergangenen Jahren gewöhnt hatte.

`Vom Turm gestürzt`, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. `So kann man es natürlich auch nennen.` Er nickte, nicht sicher ob er seinen Stimmbändern bereits trauen durfte. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen reichte Snape ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches Harry gierig hinunter würgte.

Er wusste sein trockener Hals und der beinahe schon schmerzhafte Durst kam von den Zaubertränken, die ihm mit allerhöchster Wahrscheinlichkeit eingeflößt worden waren. Die aggressive Magie, die die Heilungsprozesse des Körpers unterstützte und beschleunigte, trocknete ihn gleichzeitig aus. Es war eine der vielen, möglichen Nebenwirkungen eines Trankes. Ja, auch die magische Welt war eben nicht allmächtig.

„Danke … Professor", murmelte er und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er zumindest annähernd wie ein Mensch klang. Aus für ihn unerfindlichen Gründen brachten seine leisen Worte den Malfoy zum kichern. Was ein weiterer Schock war. Ein Malfoy kicherte nicht, nie. Er lachte, ja, aber spöttisch oder hämisch. Nicht so menschlich.

Energisch vertrieb Harry diese seltsamen Gedanken und versuchte sich zwanghaft auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Aber Malfoy war da wohl anderer Meinung. „Du solltest ihn nicht Professor nennen, Harry." Sprachlos starrte der Gryffindor seinen Erzfeind an. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was ihn mehr entsetzte: dass Malfoy tatsächlich in einem neutralen Ton mit ihm sprach oder dass er ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte.

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, seufzte dann ergeben. Das Verhalten der beiden Slytherins machte für ihn keinen Sinn. War er vielleicht in einem Paralelluniversum gelandet? Verdammt, seine Gedanken machten wirklich überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr! „Ich verstehe nicht", flüsterte er schließlich mit einem Unterton leiser Verzweiflung.

Snape lächelte. Irgendwie wirkte es etwas traurig.

In den letzten Minuten hatte Harry mehr Emotionen auf dem Gesicht seines Hasslehrers gesehen, als in all den Jahren zuvor. Und doch war es dieser verständnisvolle Blick, welcher Harry den Atem nahm. Es schien ihm unmöglich sich von diesen unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen abzuwenden, er schien in ihnen zu versinken.

„Severus, du solltest langsam mal zur Sache kommen!", brachte ihn schließlich Malfoys amüsierte Stimme abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück. In eine Realität, in der diese beiden Männer ihn hassten. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft bei diesem Gedanken. Unsicher und mit vor Verlegenheit roten Wangen konzentrierte er sich auf das folgende Gespräch. Es war ihm als könne er mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers spüren, dass das, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde, wichtig war. Sehr wichtig.

„Am besten ich beginne, sonst schweigen wir uns die nächsten Stunden gegenseitig an!", resignierte Malfoy schließlich und klang tatsächlich eine Spur genervt. „Wie du ja sicher weißt gibt es eine ganze Menge Gerüchte über meine Familie. Und ich meine damit nicht den ganzen Todesserkram." Erwartungsvoll fixierten ihn die graublauen Augen und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu nicken. Natürlich kannte er die Geschichten über den Eisprinzen von Hogwarts und seine Familie.

Es gab Theorien nach denen Malfoy bereits seit seinem dritten Lebensjahr mit der gleichaltrigen Pansy Parkinson verlobt war, dass Narzissa Black und Lucius Malfoy nur aus politischen Gründen geheiratet hatten und Draco in Wahrheit aus einer Affäre seiner Mutter stammte.

Und dann waren da noch die beliebtesten und vor allem standhaftesten Gerüchte; dass die Malfoys keine Menschen waren. Unter der Schülerschaft herrschte Uneinigkeit was genau sie denn nun sein sollten. Vermutungen wie Veela, Vampire und Elben waren besonders beliebt, aber es gab auch viele Mädchen und Jungen, die davon überzeugt waren, dass die alte Reinblutfamilie hauptsächlich aus Harpyen, Wassermenschen oder Feen bestand.

Harry hatte bei sich immer gedacht, dass diese Gerüchte hauptsächlich existierten, weil die Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Malfoy im Besonderen eine unleugbare Faszination auf den Rest der Schülerschaft ausübte. Faszination, auf welche die meisten mit Angst oder Misstrauen reagierten. Dieses schleichende, geschickte Verhalten, wie er immer im Hintergrund stand und doch nie übersehen wurde. Außerdem war Draco Malfoy zweifellos sehr schön und seine blasse Haut tat ihr übriges. So liefen bereits seit Jahren unzählige Wetten auf das wahre Wesen der Malfoys.

Fred und George hatten damit angefangen und ihm einmal erklärt, dass es ihnen eigentlich egal war, ob der Slytherin nun ein Mensch war oder nicht. Außerdem bezweifelten sie, dass sie es je erfahren würden. „Wenn Malfoy ein Elb oder sonst was ist, dann wird er klug genug sein das zu verheimlichen. Wesen sind in der heutigen Gesellschaft nicht sonderlich gerne gesehen und er ist viel zu slytherin um die Unwissenheit der Menschen nicht auszunutzen", hatte Fred damals gesagt.

Ohnehin hatte Harry nie sonderlich viel auf diese Geschichten ergeben. Schliesslich musste er am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es bedeutete, wenn die Öffentlichkeit sich die unglaubwürdigsten `Tatsachen` zusammensponn.

„In diesem besonderen Fall sind die Gerüchte nicht ganz so unwahr wie man vielleicht glauben möchte. Vermutlich halten sie sich darum auch so gut", nahm Malfoy den Faden wieder auf.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Gegenüber. Okay. Warum bei Merlin und Morgana erzählte sein Erzrivale ihm das? Und welche dieser unzähligen Storys meinte er überhaupt. Erneut schien Malfoy seine Gedanken regelrecht gelesen zu haben.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, Harry", eröffnete er dem etwas Jüngeren und ließ ihn keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er die Reaktion des Gryffindors verpassen, die sogleich auf seine Worte folgen würde. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harrys Gehirn die Worte seines heimlichen Schwarmes analysiert hatte.

Ja, Harry Potter war ausgerechnet in das Oberhaupt der Schlangen verliebt. Seine Gefühle waren etwas, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte und auf sein Herz hatte der Verstand keinen Einfluss. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum es so war. Vielleicht war es ja vorhersehbar gewesen. Seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten sie nicht miteinander gekonnt – aber auch nicht ohne einander.

Schon immer hatte Draco Malfoy ihn auf seine ganz eigene Art fasziniert. Diese kühle, scheinbar gleichgültige Maske, die er immer wieder zu durchbrechen versucht hatte um den echten Draco zu sehen. Es war keine Besessenheit gewesen, aber auch kein einfaches Spiel.

Wann genau sich dieses Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zumindest von seiner Seite aus verändert hatte, konnte Harry im Nachhinein selbst nicht mehr so genau sagen. Wirklich klar geworden, was diese Gefühle bedeuteten, war ihm dann nach Sirius Tod. Abgesehen von ihm hatte es nämlich nur Hermine geschafft ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen und für einen kurzen Moment zu leben.

Nicht um andere Menschen zu retten. Nicht um Voldemort zu töten. Sondern einfach nur um ein Kind zu sein. Mehr und mehr hatte der Slytherin sich in sein Leben und schlussendlich auch in sein Herz geschlichen. Und nun war er also ein Vampir.

Schweigend horchte Harry in sich hinein. Was empfand er nun? Furcht? Man hatte ihm viele Schauermärchen über die `blutrünstigen Monster` erzählt, ihm erklärt, dass diese Kreaturen es nicht verdienten zu leben. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte man ihnen beigebracht, welche Sprüche man gegen diese Art magischer Wesen verwenden konnte und wie alle Duellierformeln beherrschte Harry auch diese perfekt.

Doch entgegen seiner Erziehung und Ausbildung sah er keinen Grund den Älteren anzugreifen. Bisher hatte dieser ihn in keiner Form bedroht oder versucht ihm etwas zu Leide zu tun. Und ausserdem änderte diese Offenbarung rein gar nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Eine Überraschung, ja. Aber nicht mehr. Kurz gesagt, es war Harry schlichtweg egal.

Der kalkulierende Blick mit dem Malfoy ihn bedachte verunsicherte ihn allerdings und noch mehr die Unruhe, die er in dieser Form noch nie in den Augen seines Gegenübers gesehen hatte. Wovor konnte Malfoy Angst haben? „Aha. Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

Er verstand noch immer nicht und allmählich machte ihn das wahnsinnig. Jeder schien von seiner jetzigen Situation mehr zu wissen als er selbst! „Warum konntet ihr mich nicht einfach in Frieden lassen?", dachte er wehmütig.

„Nun, auch ich bin nicht ganz so normal wie manche vielleicht denken würden", unterbrach nun Snape die schwermütigen Gedanken des Jungen. „Ich gehöre zur Familie der Elben."

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Snape ein Elb. Malfoy ein Vampir. Nice. Wirklich. Aber wieso bei den sieben Höllenkreisen war er hier und sie erzählten ihm das? Snape schien das Richtige aus seiner mangelnden Reaktion zu schließen, denn er sprach rasch weiter.

„Wie du vermutlich weißt hat jedes magische Geschöpf einen Gefährten."

Harry nickte.

Hagrid hatte ihnen schon in ihrem dritten Schuljahr davon erzählt. Er hatte damals immer wieder betont, dass zum Beispiel eine Veela nicht einfach ihr gesamtes Leben über nach dem einen Gefährten suchte. Dieser eine, perfekte Partner existierte nämlich überhaupt nicht. Es war nichts anderes als der Glaube daran, dass es für jedes Mädchen einen Märchenprinzen gibt. Veela wählten ihren Partner wie alle anderen Menschen auch aus, in dem sie sich verliebten. Die Behauptung, dass es für jede Kreatur nur einen Lebensgefährten gab, beruhte auf der Tatsache, dass sich Veela nur in eine Person verlieben konnte, die gewisse Bedingungen erfüllte. So musste der Betroffene eine höhere magische Stärke haben als es die Veela hatte, damit er ihre Anziehungskraft kontrollieren konnte. So verhielt es sich mit allen magischen Wesen. Sie konnten nicht jeden x-beliebigen Menschen als ihren Gefährten wählen, aber sie hatten durchaus eine gewisse Auswahl.

„Draco und ich sind solche Gefährten, Harry." Diese ruhigen Worte von Snape schnitten dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen wie ein Messer ins Herz. Es war ihm als würde etwas in seinem Inneren zerbrechen und das laute Klirren schmerzte in seinen Ohren. „Oh", flüsterte er nur und hielt den Blick gesengt, versuchte verzweifelt die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er verstand nicht, warum es so schrecklich weh tat. Hatte er sich denn wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht, dass seine Liebe eines Tages erwidert werden würde? Dass es jemanden gab, der ihn lieben konnte?

MO 16 APR: Wie viele Masken muss man aufsetzen um den Schlag ins Gesicht nicht zu spüren?

Es tat Draco von Herzen weh den Gryffindor so zu sehen. In sich zusammengesunken saß er auf dem schmalen Bett und blickte stur auf die Decke. Die zitternden Finger hatten sich in dem Stoff des Lakens verkrallt. Harry wirkte so hoffnungslos und einsam in diesem Moment, dass er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.

Er streckte die Hand aus und zwang den Jüngeren sanft aber bestimmt ihn anzusehen. Die glänzenden, smaragdgrünen Augen blickten ihn ängstlich an, aber trotz der Furcht, die Draco bei seinem Gefährten sicher nicht sehen wollte, war er verzaubert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Fest zog er Harry in seine Arme und somit von dem Bett herunter auf seinen Schoss.

Die Decke landete irgendwo auf dem Boden, aber den Malfoy hätte es nicht weniger interessieren. Fast ein Dreivierteljahr hatte er sich selbst nun schon die Nähe zu seinem früheren Feind entsagt. Jetzt hatte er endlich, was sein Innerstes seit so langer Zeit begehrte und Draco spürte, er würde den Jungen in seinen Armen so schnell nicht gehen lassen. Und nie wieder würde er riskieren ihn zu verlieren, so wie es gestern Abend beinahe geschehen war! Unwillkürlich festigte sich der Griff des Jungvampirs.

Im ersten Moment erschrak Harry furchtbar und versteifte sich als Malfoy ihn auf einmal packte und an sich riss. Doch dann hüllte ihn die Geborgenheit dieser ungewohnten, körperlichen Nähe ein und mit einem Seufzen schmiegte er sich noch etwas näher an den Älteren, der entgegen der wilden Gerüchte überhaupt nicht eiskalt war, sondern angenehm warm.

„Harry", flüsterte Malfoy rau, seine Stimme klang seltsam erstickt. „Severus und ich, wir lieben uns. Aber Elben wie auch Vampire haben eine sehr dominante Ausstrahlung. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir ziemlich oft streiten. Sie mal, Harry, die Magie hat auch für solche Fälle eine Lösung gefunden. Wenn sich zwei Dominante in einander verlieben, dann sind sie manchmal ein Teil einer Triade."

„Triade?", nuschelte der Jüngste der Runde an Malfoys Brust.

„Triaden sind Dreierbeziehungen. Es gibt Menschen, die fähig sind mehr als nur eine Person zur gleichen Zeit von ganzem Herzen zu lieben. In unserem Fall bilden wir eine Triade bei der der nicht aggressive Part uns beide, also Severus` Elb und meinen Vampir beruhigen kann", erläuterte der Slytherin und betrachtete das verschmuste Kätzchen in seinen Armen.

Oh, er wusste Harry konnte auch anders. Er hatte schließlich sechs Jahre lang im Clinch mit diesem gelegen und er wusste, nur weil sie Gefährten waren würden ihre Streitereien nicht aufhören. Aber gerade jetzt wirkte Harry wirklich nicht wie ein mutiger Löwe, vor allem nicht mit diesen scheuen Augen, die ihn gerade unsicher ansahen.

„Triade?", quietschte besagtes Kätzchen diesmal geschockt.

„Ja", bestätigte Snape den Verdacht des Jungen und strich durch das hoffnungslos wirre Haar seines Schülers. „Wir gehören zusammen, wir drei. Darum bist du hier, Harry." Fassungslos sah der vollkommen überforderte Gryffindor zwischen den beiden Menschen hin und her, von denen er gedacht hatte nie etwas anderes als Hass zu erfahren. Und doch waren ihre Blicke und Gesten so voller Zärtlichkeit und stummer Versprechen.

„Aber wer würde mich denn wollen?", flüsterte er verzweifelt, ohne zu registrieren, dass er diese Worte laut aussprach. Was dann passierte geschah so schnell, dass Harry keine Zeit blieb auch nur zu blinzeln. Er wurde hochgerissen und dann lag er plötzlich wieder auf dem Bett und sah direkt in pechschwarze Augen, die bedrohlich glühten. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war, dass der Ältere über ihm war und ihn mit einem unnachgiebigen Griff fixierte, es ihm somit unmöglich machte zu fliehen.

„Du!", knurrte Snape dunkel und Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bevor es mindestens doppelt so schnell weiterschlug. „Seit acht Monaten warten wir jetzt auf dich! Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir über eine solche Sache Witze machen? Dass wir das hier nur tun um dich in die Irre zu führen? Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon wie schwer es war dich nicht einfach in das nächste Klassenzimmer zu zerren und besinnungslos zu küssen?"

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht?", flüsterte Harry und konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass er das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er Snape und Malfoy einfach glauben, gleich was sein Verstand davon hielt. Vielleicht suchte er nach einer Bestätigung dieser so intensiven Worte, in der Hoffnung nicht enttäuscht zu werden.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien Snape mit sich zu ringen, einen inneren Kampf auszutragen, dessen Sieger Harry nicht auszumachen vermochte. Dann leuchteten seine Augen noch durchdringender und der Kleinere erschauderte unter diesem Blick, der ihm durch und durch zu gehen schien. Ehe er sich noch unnütze Gedanken über die Bedeutung dieser Situation machen konnte, spürte er fremde Lippen bestimmend auf seinen, wie sie einen leichten Druck auf ihn ausübten.

Harrys Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Alles, was noch von Bedeutung war, war das eigenartige Kribbeln, welches er in seiner Magengegend verspürte und das seltsame aber dennoch schöne Gefühl von Snapes Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Dann waren da auf einmal Zähne, die an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern begannen und mehr aus Reflex öffnete er den Mund. Snape nutze das selbstverständlich sofort aus und erkundete die fremde Mundhöhle. Obwohl, rücksichtslos plündern es wohl eher trifft. Er forderte den Jungen zu einem kleinen Duell auf, welches dieser nach anfänglicher Unsicherheit begeistert erwiderte. Snape war allerdings der eindeutige Sieger, er war einfach erfahrener und Harry hatte dem Älteren kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen.

Keuchend trennten sie sich schließlich und Harry spürte, wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten, als er das selbstzufriedene Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen bemerkte.

Er kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu sich zu schämen. Mit einem eindeutig beleidigt klingenden „Ey, ich will auch!" quetschte Malfoy sich an seinem Lehrer vorbei und legte nun nahm nun seinerseits die Lippen ihres Gryffindors in Beschlag.

Malfoy küsste ganz anders als Snape, stellte Harry fest, aber es war nicht weniger schön. Der Slytherin war sanfter, aber er behielt dennoch stets die Oberhand. Das könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Harry gar nicht erst versuchte diesen Umstand zu ändern.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nie in seinem Leben das Bedürfnis verspürt sich dominieren zu lassen, aber in diesem Moment, wo sein Leben komplett außer Kontrolle war, gaben ihm die beiden Anderen durch ihr bestimmendes Verhalten die Sicherheit, welche er so dringend brauchte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein, sich für einen kurzen Moment fallen lassen zu dürfen.

So sehr in seinen Gefühlen gefangen, bemerkte Harry kaum, wie er schließlich hochgehoben und in Snapes Schlafzimmer getragen wurde. Denn das provisorische Bett im Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters war dann doch etwas zu schmal für sie drei.

* * * * * Lehrerwohnung Professor Snape, Schlafzimmer, 9.00 Uhr morgens * * * * * *

Als Harry Potter die Augen aufschlug fühlte er sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihm war warm, nicht nur körperlich, nein, auch sein Herz fühlte sich nicht länger wie ein Eisklumpen in seiner Brust an. Dennoch war es seltsam nicht alleine aufzuwachen.

Als er seinen Kopf ein klein wenig drehte, blickte er unverwandt in die grauen Augen von Malfoy. In dem hellen Morgenlicht schienen sie eine Farbe von flüssigem Silber zu besitzen. „Hey", flüsterte er, sich nicht so sicher was er eigentlich sagen sollte. „Hey", lächelte Malfoy zurück und fuhr ihm sanft über die Wange, ehe er sich etwas vorlehnte und einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Gefährten hauchte.

Harry fühlte, dass er wieder rot wurde. Der Vampir behandelte ihn wie etwas unglaublich kostbares, etwas, das er nicht gewohnt war. Dann war da auch schon ein weiteres Lippenpaar und als Harry die Augen öffnete, die er ohne es zu registrieren während des Kusses geschlossen hatte, schenkte Snape ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

Es war als würde er in weicher, warmer Watte liegen.

Doch leider war er auch hier nicht sicher vor den Erinnerungen. Die Worte von Ron, die ihn weitaus mehr verletzt hatten als er es selbst erwartet hatte. Das Unverständnis darüber, dass ausgerechnet Snape und Malfoy ihn offenbar doch nicht zu hassen schienen. Die Ungewissheit ob Hermine ihn akzeptieren würde. Und neben all dem die Freude über diese unerwartete Wendung, die sein Leben auf einmal genommen hatte. Diese vielen, widersprüchlichen Gefühle überforderten ihn.

„Scht", murmelte Snape und er brauchte einen Moment um zu bemerken, dass er weinte. All der Stress der vergangen Stunden löste sich nun in Tränen. Harry spürte, wie er erneut zu fallen drohte. Er fühlte, wie sich ein Paar Arme um ihn schlangen und Hände sanft seine Tränen wegwischten. Und er wusste sie würden ihn auffangen.

* * * * * * Krankenflügel 11.23 Uhr morgens * * * * * *

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Gedanken kamen nur langsam und träge, beinahe so, als würde sein Körper auf einmal auf Sparmodus laufen. Es war so gut gewesen, so wundervoll. Sna-Severus und Draco hatten ihn gehalten, ihn getröstet als er die Tränen einfach nicht mehr hatte unterdrücken können. Sie hatten ihn nicht schwach oder ein Mädchen genannt, so wie Dudley immer.

Und dann hatten sie einfach nur aneinandergekuschelt vor sich hin gedöst und jeder hatte seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen. Irgendwann hatte er dann gedankenlos diese eine Frage gestellt, welche sie alle drei beinahe gewaltsam wieder zurück in die Realität zwang.

„Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch am Leben?", hatte er leise gefragt.

Er hatte es gespürt, er war gefallen. Es war eine der wenigen Dinge, an die er sich noch glasklar erinnern konnte. Ein Großteil des vergangenen Abends war verschwommen und in weite Ferne gerückt, für ihn zumindest.

Im Endeffekt war sein Sprung nichts als eine Affekthandlung gewesen. So oft hatte er schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach alles zu beenden, doch ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele klammerte sich an dem Leben fest. Inzwischen wusste Harry, dass es sich dabei um jenen Teil seines Herzens handelte, der Severus und Draco gehörte.

Das lange Schweigen als Antwort auf seine Frage hatte bereits mehr ausgesagt als tausend Worte es hätten tun können. Sie wussten es nicht, keiner der beiden hatte eine logische Erklärung dafür. Ihre Theorien, die sie nach langem Zögern schließlich geäußert hatten, waren jedoch ausreichend um ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Draco hatte gesagt, dass es Magie gewesen war. Sein Körper hatte geschwankt als Harry das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und war schließlich nach vorne gekippt. Etwas hatte ihn wieder hochgerissen, sodass er zurück auf den Turm gefallen war und nicht in den Abgrund. Draco hatte gesagt, dass es Hermine gewesen war. Und dass sie es vielleicht nicht überleben würde.

DO 13 FEB: Ich habe überlebt, aber um welchen Preis?

Offenbar hatte seine beste Freundin die sogenannte Kindheitsmagie verwendet. Instinktive, rohe Magie, die sich jeder Kontrolle entzog. Und genau hier lag das Problem. Wenn die magisch begabten Kinder mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts kamen, lernten sie nach und nach ihre Magie zu kontrollieren.

Zu diesem Zweck festigten sie ihren Magiekern und drängten ihre freie Magie unbewusst in den Kern zurück. Dieser Prozess brauchte viel Zeit und war meist erst im Laufe des sechsten Schuljahres abgeschlossen. Hermine Granger hatte sich scheinbar ganz von ihren Instinkten leiten lassen- und ihren Kern zum explodieren gebracht.

Die rohe Magie, welche bei diesem Vorgang von einer Sekunde auf die andere freigesetzt wurde, hatte ihm wohl das Leben gerettet. Es kam selten vor, dass ein Kind es schaffte seinen Kern zu sprengen und in ihrem Alter hätte es Hermine überhaupt nicht mehr möglich sein sollen. Doch hatte sie es geschafft.

Aufgrund ihres Verhaltens hatte sie ihren Freund das Leben gerettet und würde womöglich einen sehr hohen Preis bezahlen. Die Folgen einer kompletten Zerstörung des magischen Zentrums waren so vielfältig wie der Charakter eines jeden Menschen. Es hing sehr stark von der persönlich gefärbten Magie ab. Von Behinderungen über den Magieverlust bis hin zum Tod war wirklich alles möglich.

Voller Entsetzen hatte Harry diesen Erläuterungen gelauscht. Dann war er aufgesprungen um nach Hermine zu sehen. Seine Gefährten hatten versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Draco hatte gesagt, dass Blaise Zabini eventuell versuchen könnte ihn umzubringen, da sein Vampir ihn vielleicht für den Zustand, in welchem Hermine sich befand, verantwortlich machte.

Im Stillen musste Harry dem Italiener sogar zustimmen. Er war schließlich Schuld an der ganzen Misere.

Doch nichts, kein Wort, kein noch so logisches Argument hatte ihn umstimmen können.

Selbstverständlich hätten Severus und Draco ihm einfach verbieten können zu gehen. Aber so einfach war das nicht. Sie waren Gefährten. Harry wusste das, er konnte es fühlen. Auch wenn er nicht die Bedeutung dessen in ihrem vollen Ausmaß verstehen konnte.

Magische Wesen dachten anders als Menschen, gerade wenn es um ihren Gefährten ging. Weder Severus noch Draco wäre auch nur die Idee gekommen Harry gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten. Es widersprach ihrer Natur, ihren Regeln und Gesetzen. Es mag für gewöhnliche Menschen schwer nachzuvollziehen sein, aber es ist die Wahrheit.

So hatten die beiden sich entschieden ihn zu begleiten, denn sie waren nicht bereit ihn alleine mit einem tollwütigen Vampir zu lassen.

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatte Blaise jedoch ganz anders reagiert als sie es erwarteten. Er sagte nur: „Ich habe euch erwartet." Und dann nichts mehr. Er saß einfach nur reglos an Hermines Bett und hielt schweigend ihre Hand.

Nach einigem Zögern ließ Harry sich schließlich ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder und betrachtete seine treue Begleiterin durch all die Gefahren, die er in Hogwarts bereits durchgestanden hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, sah Hermine ziemlich beschissen aus. Ihre Haut war ungesund fahl und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur so schwach, dass man meinen könnte, sie wäre tot. Es war nur zu deutlich sichtbar, dass ihr Leben mehr als nur am seidenen Faden hing.

„Nimm ihre Hand", durchbrach Blaise so plötzlich die Stille, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Fragend sah er seinen Klassenkameraden an, aber er vermochte den Ausdruck in den meerblauen Augen nicht zu deuten.

Was es war, das ihn für einen kurzen Moment zögern ließ, wusste er nicht. Dann aber fasste er sich ein Herz und ergriff die Hand der Gryffindor, nur um mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. Er wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch etwas zwang ihn regelrecht dazu es nicht zu tun.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde er etwas verlieren, als würde etwas aus ihm herausfliessen, ihm abgezapft werden, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Jeden Bezug zu der Realität verlierend, stellte sich der Junge unter immensem Kraftaufwand gegen diesen stetigen Fluss, gab nicht auf, obwohl es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitete.

Und dann war es auf einmal vorbei.

* * * * * * Madame Pomfreys Büro, 12.04 Uhr mittags * * * * * *

„Es ist ein Wunder", murmelte Poppy Pomfrey, Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts fassungslos.

In seiner gesamten Schulzeit hatte Harry die Heilerin noch nie so von der Rolle erlebt und das sollte schon etwas heißen. Schliesslich hatte er bereits weitaus mehr Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht als jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts. Ob nun durch Quidditchunfälle oder Attacken von Voldemort, irgendwie hatte er es doch jedes Jahr wieder auf die Krankenstation geschafft, so sehr er diesen Ort auch verabscheute. Das ging nicht gegen Madame Pomfrey, er mochte die etwas ältere, gutmütige Frau sehr gerne.

„Madame Pomfrey?", sagte er ganz ruhig und höflich, obwohl er am liebsten geschrien hätte. „Ja, Mr Potter", murmelte die Angesprochene noch immer sichtlich durch den Wind. Er holte tief Luft. „Würden sie uns bitte endlich verraten, was mit Hermine los ist?", sprach er und diesmal verriet das Zittern seiner Stimme, dass er längst nicht so ruhig war, wie er versuchte den Anwesenden weiss zu machen. „Ach so, ja, natürlich ..."

Die Heilerin strich sich eine Strähne des dunkelbraunen Haares aus der Stirn. Blaise sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor einen Amoklauf zu starten. Vermutlich hielt ihn nur die Hand Hermines, welche immer noch in seiner eigenen lag, davon ab.

„Bis vor kurzem hätte ich ihr noch etwa zwei Tage gegeben", erklärte Poppy mit ihrer gewöhnt sachlichen Stimme. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Die Reste ihrer Magie haben sich gegen ihren Körper gewandt und begonnen lebenswichtige Organe anzugreifen. Die Leber und die Nieren waren besonders stark betroffen, ebenso der linke Lungenflügel. Im Verlauf der nächsten Stunden hätte dann auch das Herz Schaden genommen und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis ihr Körper das nicht mehr mitgemacht hätte."

Für einen Moment herrschte betroffene Stille in dem kleinen Raum.

„Sie sagten `bis vor kurzem`", flüsterte Blaise dann mit bebender Stimme. „Was hat sich geändert?" „Nun, ich bin kein Magieforscher", begann sie und warf Harry einen kalkulierenden Blick zu. „Aber es scheint, dass Ms Grangers Magie sich innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden an die Magie von Mr Potter gebunden hat. Da es eine einseitige Bindung war, hat Ms Granger die Möglichkeit ihre Magie zu kontrollieren verloren. Durch den Körperkontakt mit ihnen, Mr Potter, wurde diese Bindung vervollständigt und die Magie konnte sich wieder regulieren. Ob Spätfolgen bleiben werden ist allerdings noch nicht abzuschätzen."

„Äh … Bindung?", fragte Harry ratlos. Hieß das, dass er nun mit Hermine verheiratet war?

„Nicht die Art Bindung an die du denkst", beruhigte Severus ihn. „Dieser Bund der Magie kann durchaus zwischen Liebenden durchgeführt werden, aber auch zwischen Freunden oder Geschwistern. Er bewirkt im großen und ganzen, dass du in einem lebensbedrohlichen Notfall auf ihre Magiereserven zurückgreifen kannst, für sie gilt das selbe. Da Ms Granger am vergangenen Abend freiwillig ihre Magie gab um dein Leben zu retten wurde das Verbindungsritual bereits zur Hälfte erfüllt. Die zweite Hälfte, bei der du dich mit dieser Bindung einverstanden erklärst, ist die gefährlichere. Wenn du ihr nämlich zu viel Magie gegeben hättest und es nicht fertig gebracht hättest den Fluss aus eigener Faust zu stoppen, dann hätte es dir ebenso ergehen können wie ihr. Nur, dass dir nicht mehr zu helfen gewesen wäre."

* * * * * * Lehrerwohnung, Professor Snape, 14.46 Uhr nachmittags * * * * * *

Nachdem Harry sich noch einmal versichert hatte, dass Hermine wirklich und wahrhaftig auf dem Weg der Besserung war, hatte er sich von Severus überreden lassen wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückzukehren. Kaum dass die Tür schwer hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, da wurde Harry fast schon gewaltsam von Draco gegen die Wand gepresst und heftig geküsst.

Im ersten Moment war Harry wie erstarrt, sich nicht sicher, was diese heftige Reaktion des sonst so beherrschten Blonden ausgelöst hatte. Widerstandslos überließ er ihm die Führung in diesem Kuss. Dieses Mal nicht, weil er es brauchte, sondern weil er spürte, dass Draco es brauchte. Das Wissen, dass er da war, dass Wissen, dass er seine Gefährten nicht verlassen würde, dass er ihnen gehörte.

„Was ist denn?", brachte er unsicher hervor als sie sich aufgrund des Luftmangels von einander lösen mussten. Harry spürte, wie alles in seinem Inneren erstarrte, in dem Moment da er die verdächtig glänzenden Augen des Älteren erblickte. Geschockt von der Angst und Verzweiflung in den silbergrauen Seelenspiegeln klammerte er sich instinktiv an ihm fest, selbst nicht wissend, was er tun konnte um ihm zu helfen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", murmelte Draco und Harry erinnerte sich wieder an den Blick, den der Blonde ihm nach seinem Zusammenbruch zugeworfen hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht zu deuten gewusst, auch wenn er sich ein klein wenig an Hermine erinnert gefühlt hatte. Nun wusste er, was es war. Sorge.

Auch Severus schien es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben ihn beinahe zu zerquetschen, aber Harry war es gleich. Solange sie ihn nicht alleine zurückliessen war ihm alles egal.

Irgendwann schafften sie es dann wieder in das Schlafzimmer und ließen sich auf dem Bett nieder. Harry lag halb auf Severus und hatte auch nicht vor sich so schnell von diesem zu lösen. Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf dem Bauch des Jüngsten platziert und zufrieden die Augen geschlossen. Sie alle genossen die kurze Zeit der Ruhe, des Friedens. Die Stille, welche sie miteinander teilten, schien so viel wichtiger als das kostbarste Wort der Welt.

Harry malte kleine Kreise auf den rechten Arm von Severus, der sich wie von selbst um ihn geschlungen hatte. „Harry? Warum bist du gesprungen?" Diese leise Frage von Draco durchbrach die entspannte Stimmung und der Angesprochene verkrampfte sich kurz.

FR 03 DEZ: Wenn Du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst, was weißt Du von den Schmerzen, die in mir sind und was weiß ich von den Deinen. Und wenn ich mich vor Dir niederwerfen würde und weinen und erzählen, was wüsstest Du von mir mehr, als von der Hölle, wenn Dir jemand erzählt, sie ist heiß und fürchterlich.

„Ich-Ron, er-und dann", brabbelte er völlig zusammenhangslos.

„Sch, Harry", murmelte Severus, drückte den Jungen beruhigend an sich. „Es ist gut, wir sind da. Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst." Gerührt von den sanften und doch so intensiven Worten vergrub der Gryffindor sein Gesicht in dem Pullover des Tränkemeisters und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er den Mut fand sich wieder aufzurichten um ihnen eine Antwort zu geben. Keiner der beiden drängte ihn, sahen sie doch den inneren Kampf nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen.

„Ron hat mich beim Schreiben überrascht", begann er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Na ja, schreiben kann man das wohl nicht nennen. Ich habe nur Herzchen gekritzelt … und so." Die niedlichen roten Wangen reichten seinen Gefährten bereits aus um sich ein ungefähres Bild dessen machen zu können, was ihr kleiner Freund getan hatte. Da Harry den Kopf gesenkt hatte entging ihm das Grinsen, welches sie austauschten.

„Er, er ist total ausgerastet. Dann hat er mich beschimpft und gesagt, dass ich krank und abartig wäre und mich geschlagen. Dann ist Hermine gekommen und hat in ausgeschaltet. Aber ich hatte Angst und ich dachte doch, dass ihr mich hasst und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und ..."

Aufschluchzend verstummte er. Die Erinnerungen waren einfach noch zu frisch, zu schmerzhaft. Entsetzt zog Severus den aufgelösten Jungen in seine Arme. Er hatte ihn mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten schützen wollen, stattdessen hätte er ihn beinahe in den Tod getrieben! Denn im Gegensatz zu Harry war ihnen durchaus klar, dass das Verweigern einer Bindung zu körperlichen wie seelischen Schmerzen und großer Verzweiflung führte, gleichgültig ob es sich nun um ein magisches Wesen oder einen Menschen handelte. Die Bezeichnung `gebrochenes Herz` kam nicht von irgendwo. Hätten sie gewusst, dass der Gryffindor sie unterbewusst bereits als seine Partner akzeptiert hatte, hätten sie ihm so viel Leid ersparen können! Ronald Weasleys Ausbruch war vermutlich nur der Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

MO 07 OKT: Wenigstens so oft, wie Lebende Toten die Augen schlossen, haben Tote Lebenden die Augen geöffnet.

Nichts desto Trotz würden sie sich für diesen kleinen Mistkerl auch noch eine nette, kleine Strafe überlegen. Denn ungeschoren davon kommen würde er ganz sicher nicht!

Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er der Unterhaltung lauschen konnte. „...was ich nicht verstehe, ist Weasleys Ausraster", meinte Severus gerade. „Er ist ein Reinblut und gleich wie wenig ich auch von den Weasleys halte, sie haben ihren Kindern bestimmt die alten Werte beigebracht. Und ausserdem ist gerade Molly eine sehr tolerante Frau."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er grundsätzlich gegen Homosexualität ist", klinkte sich der Schwarzhaarige in das Gespräch ein. „Er hat einfach jemanden gebraucht an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Immerhin hat Hermine kurz davor mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Und wahrscheinlich hat er auch ein Problem damit, dass es ausgerechnet ein Malfoy ist, den ich liebe. Und sein Hasslehrer."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!", fuhr Draco auf, nicht fassen könnend, dass Harry diesen Jungen noch immer verteidigte.

„Nein", stimmte dieser seinem Gefährten zu. „Aber es ist eine Erklärung."

Der Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine gute", erwiderte er störrisch.

Harry lächelte. Und dann küsste er Draco. Zum ersten Mal von sich aus.

* * * * * * Irgendwie, Irgendwann, Irgendwo * * * * * *

Das ruhige Atmen zweier Männer war zu hören. Das Zimmer war hell und freundlich eingerichtet, etwas, das man nun, im Schatten des Mondes nur schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Dominiert wurde der Raum von einem schier riesigen Himmelbett mit schwarzen Seidenlaken. Unter der dicken Decke hatten sich drei Menschen zusammengekuschelt. Nun, genau genommen waren sie keine Menschen, nicht wirklich. Der Älteste trug die Charaktermale der Elben, während der Zweite zur Rasse der Vampire zählte. Beide schliefen sie tief und fest. Der Dritte und gleichsam auch jüngste im Bunde war ein reiner Mensch. Es stand aber fest, dass dies nicht mehr lange so bleiben würde. Besagter Junge trug den Namen Harry Potter und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit.

Harry war glücklich. Aus der anfänglichen Schwärmerei und Teenagerverliebtheit für Severus und Draco hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine tiefe, innige Liebe entwickelt und ebenso grenzenloses Verständnis. Sie gaben ihm das Gefühl komplett zu sein und verstanden zu werden, sie gaben ihm das Gefühl etwas wert zu sein.

Irgendwann hatte er ihnen von seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys erzählt. Sie hatten sich alles aus ihrem gegenseitigen Leben irgendwann erzählt oder würden es eines Tages tun. Und Harry wusste, dass er ihnen irgendwann einmal sagen würde, warum er manchmal unglücklich war. Warum er nachts so oft weinte. Warum es nicht perfekt war. Oder vielleicht war es das, perfekt. Zu perfekt. So gut, dass es schmerzte.

Es waren keine Alpträume, die ihn plagten. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit hatte er schon vor langer Zeit hinter sich zurückgelassen. Nein, es war so viel simpler und doch so viel grausamer.

Für einen kurzen Moment, damals auf dem Astronomieturm, hatte er es kosten können. Es war wie eine Droge, die schon beim ersten Mal süchtig macht. Der Tod war es, den Harry sich herbei sehnte. Den ewigen Frieden um den er nicht kämpfen musste um ihn zu erhalten.

„Hawwy?", nuschelte Draco halb im Schlaf. Als er jedoch die Tränen und die Verzweiflung seines Geliebten sah, war er sofort hellwach. „Harry?", fragte er besorgt. Der Jüngere wandte sich ihm zu und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Dann pressten sich die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen auf seine eigenen.

Draco kannte Harry so gut, wie es ansonsten nur Severus tat. Er wusste was dieser wollte, was dieser brauchte. Und das waren sicher keine dämlichen Fragen. Er liebte die ewigen Duelle um die Vorherrschaft, die er stets mit Harry focht, aber dieses Mal gab es nichts dergleichen. Ungefragt dominierte Draco den Kuss, wusste er doch, dass es genau das war, was sein Gefährte jetzt wollte. Er wollte sich fallen lassen, er wollte schwach sein. Und weil er ihn liebte, erfüllte Draco ihm diesen Wunsch.

Als sie sich keuchend von einander lösten, war es Draco, der zuerst seine Sprache wieder fand. „Harry?", murmelte er. „Hm." „Versprichst du mir etwas?" Alleine anhand des ernsten Tonfalls konnte der ehemalige Gryffindor erahnen, dass ihm die Forderung seines Partners nicht gefallen würde.

„Versprich mir es nie wieder zu versuchen."

Sie beide wussten, was mit `es` gemeint war. Diese verhängnisvolle Nacht, die sie drei für immer zusammengeführt hatte. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch diese Angst, welche ihre Beziehung prägte. Die Angst ihn zu verlieren. Das schwächste Glied der Kette, in dieser Hinsicht zumindest. Und er wusste, ihre Angst war berechtigt.

„Ich verspreche es."

MI 18 SEP: Es ist vielleicht das einzige Stück Freiheit, das man sein ganzes Leben lang besitzt: die Freiheit, das Leben wegzuwerfen.

Die Worte kamen wie von selbst über seine Lippen. Nicht, weil es ihm leicht fallen würde. Nicht, weil er es wollte. Sondern weil er Draco liebte. Und Severus. Mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Er konnte ihnen diese Bitte nicht verwehren.

Und Draco wusste, er war selbstsüchtig. Trotz all ihrer Bemühung würde Harry wahrscheinlich glücklicher dort sein, wo er so gerne hingehen würde. Aber er wollte den süßen Schwarzhaarigen nicht mehr gehen lassen, er wollte ihn behalten. Und er war ein Malfoy. Malfoys bekommen immer was sie wollen.

SA 06 MAI: Mancher Schmerz sitzt zu tief, als dass man an ein bisheriges Leben wieder anknüpfen könnte. Die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden. Das Leben ist ein ständiger Kampf. Es ist anstrengend, verletzend, kräftezehrend. Die Sehnsucht nach ewiger Ruhe, nach Frieden und Glück kann überwältigend sein. Sie kann einen überschwemmen, wie eine riesige Welle. Manche werden von dieser Sehnsucht hinfortgespült. Und dann gibt es jene, die lernen darin zu schwimmen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Es ist nicht so, als würden diese Worte ein Trost sein. Es ist keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung. Nur die Bitte eines Menschen, der alles verloren hat und nichts mehr sieht, um das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Eine Bitte nach Erlösung.

"Wirst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Luna?"

"Deine Entscheidung wird die richtige sein."

"Sag Severus und Draco ... sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe.

Sag ihnen, dass ich für sie leben werde.

Aber sag ihnen, nicht, dass ich geweint habe, als ich das sagte."

Denn manchmal kann man nicht aufgeben, das Leben nicht hinter sich zurück lassen. Weil es geliebte Menschen gibt, die einem immer zur Seite stehen und verhindern werden, was man sich so sehr ersehnt hat. Bis man irgendwann begreift, dass der einfache Weg nicht immer das ist, was man sich wünscht. Sondern Liebe, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Es Menschen gibt, die einen lieben und einen bitten zu bleiben, und um ihretwillen wird Harry es nicht tun. Draco weiss das. Es ist vielleicht nicht fair von ihm, aber was soll ich sagen?

C`est la vie.

Ich mag das Ende. Euch sind sicher die Paralellen zu dem ersten Kapitel aufgefallen.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und eine abschliessende Meinung wäre toll.

Liebe Grüsse 


End file.
